


Already Gone

by JokerStark



Category: Captain Hook - Fandom, Killian Jones - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, ghosts - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Fantasy, ghost - Freeform, ghost au, ghost! killian, ghost!killian, ghost!killian jones, the ghost and mrs muir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerStark/pseuds/JokerStark
Summary: Emma Swan was never one to believe in ghosts or in any superstitions of the kind. However, her beliefs are soon to be tested when she moves into the beautiful yet mysterious Jewel Cottage. The manor known to be the home haunted by Captain Killian Jones.





	1. Chapter 1

“Emma,” Neal sighed with exasperation and stumbled to hurriedly button up his shirt he had changed into after Emma splashed wine on the one he had been wearing. He headed back downstairs, trying to change Emma’s mind and stop his girlfriend from continuing to throw his property out to the night covered streets. Although he didn’t know how long he could continue to refer to Emma as his girlfriend, right now things didn’t seem so certain. Emma was having none of it and showed no signs of having second thoughts regarding her decision. 

“Come on, Emma don’t you think you’re being unreasonable?” Neal stated in his defense, even if it was a weak one. “She was just a colleague from work, we’re on a project together and I invited her over for drinks, so we can discuss it.”

Emma scoffed, not naïve enough to believe Neal’s words as she made sure her home didn’t contain anything belonging to the man who broke her heart. He had been the longest boyfriend Emma ever had, until rumours regarding his infidelity began to surface. “Unreasonable? Oh, you have some nerve Neal! Do you think I’m that thick to buy another one of your lies?”

“Emma, I’m not lying!” Neal countered, sounding angrier than he had intended but Emma could be stubborn at the best of times. And often annoyed him. 

Once she had got rid of almost all of Neal’s belongings, Emma whirled on him. His declaration was the last straw. “Is that so? Well, if she’s just some colleague, why didn’t you tell me you were inviting her over? Just face it Neal, if I hadn’t shown up the situation would have escalated further than you having your tongue halfway down her throat!” she exclaimed, not hesitating to show how vexed Neal had made her. She was more angry than upset. Although, she was hurt by how someone she loved, someone she thought loved her in return, who Emma could imagine a future with, could betray her by chasing another woman. Wasn’t she enough for him? Clearly not. If she was, if Neal really had loved her, his relationship with Emma would have stopped him from having an affair.

This was the first time someone had dared to be unfaithful, with the other to two short-term boyfriends she had during high school and college, the break ups had been more of mutual understanding when they realised they just weren’t compatible for one another. Emma just didn’t think that Neal would be the one to hurt her. But there was one question Emma needed answered. “How long has this been going on? And don’t even think about lying to me, Cassidy,” she demanded sharply, with her narrowed green eyes glaring at her now ex-boyfriend. Emma always did have that superpower where she could quite often tell when someone was lying to her. Especially if that someone was a man she was dating, who Emma decided to allow herself to trust and move in with.

Neal sighed with exasperation, shifting where he stood while bringing a hand to the back of his head awkwardly. “Emma I- “his first instinct was to continue to deny he had done anything wrong, but the way Emma was glaring at him with pursed lips, seeing her efforts to blink away the threatening tears, Neal just couldn’t bring himself to be anything but honest with her. If only as an attempt to keep her in his life. Granted, he may have been at fault but Neal couldn’t lose Emma. “It was a mistake that led to one thing and another… for six months,” he finally confessed, quickly lifting his arms to protect himself as he dodged the lamp Emma threw at him in retaliation. It was the nearest thing Emma had to hand and she needed to throw something to express her anger towards Neal’s betrayal. “Emma! What are you doing? That could have hurt me!”

“What about how you hurt me?!” Emma cried out at the revelation, her voice breaking, unintentionally letting Neal become aware of the heartbreak she was experiencing as a result of his actions. She could practically see the vision of her potential future with Neal drifting further away from reality. “Six months you’ve been sneaking behind my back? We’ve been living together for three years. I thought we had something special and I-… You know what? I’ve had enough of this, just follow your stuff and leave!”  
“Ems…don’t do this, we love each other, don’t we?” Neal pleaded and stepped closer to Emma, but she took a few steps further from him.

“No Neal, you don’t cheat on someone you love,” Emma was quick to correct, wiping the one stray tear that left her eye to run down her cheek. “I loved you, and I mean love, but after this? What you’ve done? It’s going to make it a hell of a lot easier for me to move on from you,” she admitted with the determination she had to get over the man who broke her heart. Emma just wanted Neal to leave. “At least one thing our relationship has taught me is not to trust a man so easily as I trusted you.” From now on, she was going to make sure she had her walls up and refuse to let another man in the way she did with Neal. It would protect her from getting hurt like this again. 

“You don’t mean that… Emma we can work things out, please- “

“Just get out!”

Emma had the night to think about what she was going to do. During the night that was supposed to mark their anniversary that Neal happened to forget. Which just made the situation worse. Neal had the audacity to have an encounter in their home with his bit on the side on their anniversary night. She needed a fresh start, away from Neal and anything that reminded her of him. Which meant she couldn’t really stay living there, even if she had kicked Neal out.  
To say that Mary Margaret was surprised to see her daughter unexpectedly turn up on the doorstep the next morning was an understatement. Surprised in a good way, until Emma explained the turn of events she experienced the night before. She had decided to move into her parents’ home and have the rest of her things from her house removed and put into storage until she could find somewhere more permanent to call home. 

“And I just couldn’t stay at the house in case Neal tries to worm his way back in my life. He has to understand that I can’t be with a man who thinks it’s alright to cheat on me then lie to me about it,” Emma expressed to her mother, tying her hair up in a ponytail as she leant back on the couch cross legged. A habit of Emma’s that she had since she was a child. “He then had the audacity to say I was the one being unreasonable, why? Because I refuse to agree with him making out with another woman while he was supposed to be in a committed relationship?” she added, disgust lining her every word while Emma cringed at how foolish she had been to trust Neal in the first place. “You don’t think I acted too hastily, do you mom?” Emma questioned, her eyes filled with hope for Mary Margaret to agree with her decision.

As usual, Mary Margaret was always eager to help her daughter. Lately, the opportunity seldom presented itself since Emma moved out of the family home. “Of course not, if anything it’s his loss,” Mary Margaret assured with a shake of her head, giving her daughter a mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon. Just the way Emma liked it. “Neal is the one at fault here, he should never have cheated on you. You don’t want, or rather, need a man like that. If you took Neal back, who’s to say he won’t do anything to let you down again?” the mother advised kindly to her only child. 

“Thank you for understanding mom,” Emma gave a half-hearted smile hidden behind the mug she lifted to her lips. “And you’re right, I refuse to waste my time with Neal any longer. He’s made one mistake, that’s one too many,” the younger of the two Nolan women nodded, determined to stick to her decision. Emma was good at pushing people away if they let her down, or if she didn’t trust them, which resulted in her not having many friends other than Ruby and Elsa.

“I’m glad to hear that too,” David’s voice could be heard before Emma’s father walked into the living room with his arms folded. Joining the two most important people in his life. He still saw Emma as his little girl and refused to stop being protective over his princess no matter how older she got. Emma would always be his daughter, and he her father.  
“Who the hell does he think he is? I hope you gave him a piece of your mind. If I had been there, he wouldn’t have left without paying for his actions.” David never truly liked Neal, not only because he thought he was losing Emma to him, but there was something suspicious about Emma’s ex-boyfriend that he just couldn’t shake. Call it fatherly instinct.   
Mary Margaret’s eyes widened, darting her scolding gaze to her husband. “David!” Violence wasn’t something that Emma needed right now. The important thing was that Emma made the right decision on her own initiative to call an end to a relationship she was not happy to continue.

“Mom, it’s okay,” Emma said to her mother, resting a hand on Mary Margaret’s knee the last thing she wanted was an argument to erupt between the people who raised her. She hadn’t told either of her parents of her intentions to make a fresh start. And that meant leaving town. Even before Neal, the twenty-eight year old already moved out of her family home but never out of the city that she was born. Emma didn’t have the desire to leave, not until the revelation of the previous night. Although, she doubted Mary Margaret and David would agree with her decision or accept it. But Emma had made up her mind. She was thinking it over, her life with Neal, staying in Westchester County, Emma just didn’t really see anything there for her anymore. Don’t get her wrong, Emma loved her parents dearly, but she hoped they didn’t think her staying with them would be a permanent move. “Dad, trust me, Neal knows it’s over between us. Especially after I chucked his property out and threw a lamp at him,” she insisted and couldn’t stop herself from laughing. Much to the confusion of her parents.

“Emma?” David raised an eyebrow at the sudden laugh, moving over to sit on the armchair by the couch. 

“Are you alright?” As always, the two never failed to finish each other’s sentences, or in this case, questions. Both the father and mother feared their daughter was trying to put a brave front on, despite doing all her crying the night of her breakup. When she was alone. They knew she loved Neal dearly before her discovery, so she was bound to be hurting.  
Sure, Emma was still upset, but showing her vulnerability wasn’t exactly one of her characteristics. “Oh yeah, I’m fine,” she confirmed as an attempt to quash her parents’ concerns about her. A small chuckle escaped her again, but she attempted to hide it by taking a few sips of her favourite hot beverage. “I just really loved that lamp.”  
Days turned into weeks and in that time Emma opted to stay with her parents. She managed to sell the house she and Neal shared until the end of their relationship. Speaking of whom, Neal had tried countless times to win Emma back but with the presence of Emma’s father, his attempts proved fruitless. While living in her childhood room and in the company of her parents, Emma had spent her time searching for a new place to stay. One house in particular caught her attention, and thankfully it was in budget. Which was a surprise given the size of the manor that had the most wonderful view of the ocean. It was far enough for Emma to start things afresh, in a quaint town in England known as Storybrooke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma decides to open up to her family and friends about her plans to move.

“Which reminds me, I saw Ashley at the store today. After having coffee, she invited us over to their house for dinner next Saturday,” Mary Margaret suddenly recalled at the dinner table while serving her small family the pasta bake she cooked for their evening meal. “I can’t wait to see Alexandra again, she’s growing up so fast and just like her mother,” she smiled fondly, missing the expression of nervousness painted on her daughter’s face. 

David thanked his wife with a kiss to her cheek, taking the plate filled with pasta from Mary Margaret. “That’s nice of them to invite us,” he nodded, rather looking forward to meeting with their friends in just over a week. “Did Ashley say how Sean’s case went? He’s been working hard to make sure his client was proved innocent,” he asked. Sean, a lawyer, was Ashley’s husband a close friend of Emma’s father.

“We weren’t talking about each other’s spouses’ work commitments honey,” Mary Margaret laughed with a shake of his head when she had finished dishing out the three plates of food and broke off a piece of her garlic bread. “But I’m sure if things did go wrong for him this morning, Ashley would have said something,” she added in assurance.  
“That’s true, besides, I can call him up tomorrow to see what happened,” David mused aloud, using the tongs to put some salad on the side of his plate. “Wow Snow, as always this pasta is perfect, how did I get so lucky to marry such an exceptional cook?” he complimented his wife, using the playful, loving moniker David thought up for Mary Margaret during their dating days after he was left speechless by how beautiful Mary Margaret looked at their school prom. She truly was a real-life Snow White. The two met and fell in love before either of them reached twenty years of age, they were fortunate their relationship lasted so long and there were no signs of them faltering any time soon.   
Mary Margaret’s cheeks grew a rosy pink at her husband’s words. Even after all their years of marriage, David still found small ways to make his wife blush. She was about to say something in return before frowning when she noticed how her daughter was playing with the food using her fork. A sign Emma was lost in her thoughts or there was something weighing on her mind. “Emma, sweetheart? What’s wrong?” Mary Margaret questioned. “You’ve been awfully quiet.”

“I agree with your mother, you haven’t even touched your food,” David observed his daughter’s actions, putting down his fork and wiped his face with a napkin. “Whatever it is, don’t be afraid to tell us, Princess. We’re your parents.”

Emma swallowed thickly, she knew the revelation wasn’t going to be taken lightly. She had secured the perfect house in Storybrooke, all Emma had to do now was break it to her parents. Who would no doubt overreact. She didn’t exactly blame them, it involved Emma not only leaving town but moving to a different country entirely. It had been around a month since her breakup and in that time, Emma had managed to secure a visa to allow her to live and work in England. She had also been given a job offer at a secondary school as an English teacher. Emma was an author after all, English was her speciality. And she did have some teaching experience that helped her with her job application.   
“Well…” Emma began hesitantly, trying to think up how she could finally reveal her decision to her parents without upsetting them. “Living with the both of you, it’s incredible, you know that, this was where I was raised,” she sighed, her parents instantly not liking the direction the conversation was heading towards, but they decided to hear Emma out. “But I’m twenty-eight years old and I can’t expect to live with my parents forever, this wasn’t supposed to be a permanent arrangement,” Emma continued with a wary expression, looking at both her mother and father. 

They were left speechless, neither Mary Margaret or David were ready for their daughter to declare she was moving out. But little did they know their precious little girl was leaving further than just buying an apartment nearby. “Alright,” David breathed heavily, prepared to accept Emma’s choice. She was right, their daughter made her own money, and was a grown woman who valued her independence. “Where are you moving to? Is the apartment nearby? Perhaps your mother and I could help you get settled in.”  
Emma closed her eyes for a moment in realisation that her parents didn’t quite understand what she meant by moving away. “Actually Dad, the house isn’t in New York. I’m moving to England.”

“What?!” Mary Margaret exclaimed in horror. “Emma, what spurred all this on? Do you realise how big of a decision that is? You’ll be away from everything you know!” she questioned, intending on talking Emma out of it.

“Yes, I’m aware of that mom, but it’s not something I thought up on a whim, I’ve spent the last month considering the move,” Emma countered, stating her position while still having respect for her parents. She needed them to understand that they weren’t the reason for her decision to leave the States. “I decided I need a fresh start and now, after finding the perfect house, my mind is made up.”

“Oh Emma, I never heard of such a thing, when were you going to tell us?” the older Nolan woman furrowed her eyebrows sadly. Emma was her only child, Mary Margaret had every right to disagree with her daughter and could feel her heart racing in her chest.

“Really mom, it’s the twenty first century, we’re not living in a fairy tale,” Emma dismissed with a small roll of her eyes. She knew exactly what she was doing, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t miss her parents. They were the only potential reason she could have to stay. “Please don’t make this more difficult than it already is, mom. It was a difficult decision, but I just need to do this, I need a new start in life.” Emma expressed. 

Mary Margaret couldn’t believe what she was hearing and looked to her husband, seeking David’s support. “David, please speak to her.”

David was just as disapproving and annoyed as his wife. Why couldn’t she have told him she was considering moving and consulted them? Maybe together they could have come up with a compromise. “Are you serious, Emma?”

“Yes dad, please you have to trust me.”

But Emma’s father didn’t make a comment on his daughter’s plea. He couldn’t imagine his precious princess calling another country home. How was he supposed to be there for her if she needed him? “How do you know for sure that this new start you’re after is in England? And not America? What about work?”

“I don’t, I mean, who truly knows anything for sure? All I’m certain of is that this is something I need to try,” Emma explained, taking a sip of water. She knew her parents may never truly be happy about her moving away, but Emma was not prepared to change her mind. “I’m an author dad, I can write from anywhere, and my literary agency does have a base in England, they told me it’ll be easy for me to transfer. Besides, I’ve also managed to secure a job as an English teacher over there.”

“You’ve thought this through all by yourself, I see,” Mary Margaret commented, not afraid to show how hurt she was as she stood up from the table, heading over to the kitchen. It pained Emma to see her mother react in such a way, especially as a result of her actions.

“So,” David frowned once Mary Margaret had left, deciding to deal with Emma in his wife’s absence. “If you’ve already bought a place to stay or made arrangements, I guess you’ll be heading out soon,” he said reluctantly. “When do you have to leave?”

“Monday.” 

The day of Emma’s departure had arrived sooner than her parents liked. Mary Margaret and David were well aware of the reasons behind her decision but that didn’t mean they agreed with the move. Although, they hoped Emma would have second thoughts and reconsider living in a different country when she got to England. One thing they were glad about was Emma’s compromise to allow Ruby to accompany her to help Emma settle in. “Promise me you’ll call us when you land okay? Just to let us know you’ve got there safely,” Mary Margaret reminded her for around the tenth time since starting the journey to the airport. She had tears in her eyes but tried to be brave for Emma, giving her daughter a loving farewell hug as the small family were gathered just outside security. “I love you so much,” the older Nolan woman reaffirmed as if to ensure Emma knew just how much her mother loved her. 

“We both do, things won’t be the same without you sweetheart,” David agreed, trying to smile through his teary eyes, hugging his daughter at the same time his wife was and ran his fingers gently in Emma’s blonde hair.

“Of course I will, and I love you guys so much. This is difficult for all of us but it’s something I have to do… I’ll miss you,” Emma replied, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall as she hugged back. She was trying to put a brave face on at this emotional time for the Nolans. The three of them wished that they had more time to say goodbye, but Emma just could not miss her flight. “If Neal dares to show his face at your house, please don’t tell him where I’ve gone.” Emma asked of her parents, if there was one thing she was certain on, it was that she didn’t want her ex-boyfriend running after her to England. It would be a wasted journey since Emma knew better than trusting someone who betrayed her trust the way Neal did with the affair.

When Emma walked into duty free and then past the gate as the plane began to board, she felt in her heart that she was making the best decision. She had to admit, despite never leaving America alone without her parents before, she couldn’t have been more excited about the venture. Emma was also looking forward to seeing her new house in person for the first time. She fell in love with it from the pictures and videos she saw online but was still surprised by the value of it. Anyone would expect an oceanside manor in an idyllic English town to cost a lot more than the actual asking price. 

“There’s no going back now,” Ruby smiled, not fully agreeing with Emma’s choice about moving but she was willing to support her friend. “You’re excited aren’t you?” she observed once the two of them had packed away their carry-on luggage and sat down on the plane, Emma being the luckier of the two, having been assigned the window seat. Ruby figured that Emma faced too much criticism from her parents, which was why she decided to try and be supportive to her best friend. Which was why Ruby offered to accompany Emma and help her move into her new home.

“I know, and really Ruby, if you don’t agree with what I’m doing, you don’t have to pretend to,” Emma expressed with a heavy sigh, unable to believe this was actually happening, in a good way. She looked from the window to her closest friend.

“Emma, what’s the point? If you’ve made up your mind, it wouldn’t do any good,” Ruby shook her head. She was never one to judge and didn’t expect her childhood friend to sit back and do nothing after such a drastic breakup. “Sure I’ll miss you, we’re practically sisters,” she managed a quiet chuckle, “but if you have you heart set on a new life in England, who am I to stand in your way?”

Emma appreciated Ruby’s honesty and her support. This was difficult for her too, Emma was leaving everything she knew, and everyone she cared about. But she had to think about what was best for her. Even if there was a chance it didn’t work out, at least Emma could say she tried.


	3. Chapter 3

When the two friends arrived in England, it was nearing ten at night, leading Ruby and Emma to decide that it was best for them to check in to their hotel situated outside Storybrooke and have some food before getting a good night’s rest to recover from their lengthy plane journey. The next morning, Emma, after needing to convince Ruby, left alone to meet the property vendor in Storybrooke.

During the taxi ride, a wide smile was plastered on Emma’s face as she took in everything she saw around her in the traditional English town of Storybrooke. It was like something out of an Enid Blyton novel, Emma also loved how Storybrooke was by the ocean, even as a child, she always wanted to live near the sea, having been raised in a busy New York city. Storybrooke seemed to be a small town trapped in time and Emma could imagine herself living there in an instant. She just hoped the house was just as perfect as she had seen from the material online.

“Hello madam, I’m Belle, is there anything I can help you with today?” a woman with a strong Australian accent and a kind smile with soft blue eyes said, whom Emma assumed to be the secretary at the estate’s agency where she was supposed to be meeting the vendor. 

“Er…hi, I’m actually looking for someone I’ve been in correspondence with online, Mr Gold?” Emma explained, taking out a folder containing the relevant paperwork she had from her handbag, always one to be organised. “I’m in the process of purchasing Jewel Cottage?” Although, it was more like a manor than a cottage. Needless to say, Emma was stunned to see the look of horror on Belle’s face at the mention of the house. Why would that be? Was there something wrong with the house? If there was, surely Mr Gold would have informed her of this sooner? 

“Oh y-you must be Miss Swan?” Belle stammered and tried to maintain, or rather, regain her composure. It still surprised her that someone would want to even have interest in the house riddled with rumours and stories. “Mr Gold is expecting you, please, feel free to go into his office, it’s through the double doors to the left corridor,” the secretary gestured and picked up the phone, letting her employer know that Emma had arrived.

After thanking Belle, Emma found her way to the set double doors that had Gold’s name displayed on a sign attached to the door. “Hi, you must be Mr Gold, I’m Emma Swan,” she greeted with a professional smile but couldn’t hide her excitement about getting the keys to her new property.

“Ah yes, Miss Swan, I’ve been expecting you,” Mr Gold, clearly a local from the town judging from his accent and age. “Please, take a seat,” he gestured to the seat in front of his desk while wiping the small milk moustache from his upper lip after taking a few sips from his mug of coffee. “I hope your journey to Storybrooke wasn’t too exhausting,” the vendor smiled at the American newcomer. “So, you were desirous of moving into a house in this wonderful town, preferably a property close to the sea.”

“That’s right, I was hoping to finish the process of purchasing Jewel Cottage?” Emma nodded with a questioning tone to her words, quirking an eyebrow. She was confused, didn’t Gold know what property she was going to buy? Hadn’t she made that clear during their online correspondence?

Again. There was that same shocked reaction on Gold’s face that Belle sported earlier.

“Oh, yes, but I do have other options, should you want to change your mind,” Gold offered, trying to persuade his customer to at least browse through a few of the properties he had picked out for Emma. Anything to lure her interest away from Jewel Cottage. “I've selected several prospects suitable to young lady like yourself. There is a detached house in Bowles Yard. A Seaside villa with three bedrooms, a reception, and of course we can start the heating, electricity, and gas for you, ready for when you move in. It’s located near bus stops and isn’t too far from the town square either,” the vendor went on to describe the property and handed Emma the papers containing the relevant information for the house in Bowles Yard, including pictures and the asking price. 

Emma became suspicious to hear that. Was there something wrong with the house she wanted? To humour Gold, she looked through the papers but wasn’t exactly impressed. Emma just couldn’t get Jewel Cottage out of her mind. “I'm afraid this property is a little too out of my price range. Jewel Cottage was perfect for me, and I can easily afford the mortgage on it.”

“Oh? Well I- “Gold was about to show Emma another potential new home for her but she merely pushed the papers back to the vendor. Not interested in any other property except for the one she had her heart set on. 

“I’m sure all of the properties you have on offer are wonderful,” Emma interrupted before the old man could finish his suggestion, growing increasingly annoyed by Gold’s insistence to try and persuade her from Jewel Cottage. “However, Jewel Cottage is exactly the sort of place I'm looking for.” She said firmly. 

Mr Gold looked at Emma as if studying her. Which did nothing but make the woman uncomfortable with the way his eyes met hers. What was he hiding from her? “I mean no disrespect, dearie but a situation has presented itself and it’s in your best interests to decide on a different property. Jewel Cottage wouldn’t be suitable for you at all.”

“Okay, so you should have told me there was something wrong with the manor,” Emma didn’t make an effort to hide her annoyance. She also chose to ignore the name Mr Gold used to address her, figuring that calling people ‘dearie’ was just a habit of his. “For a furnished house, it’s on offer for a brilliant price. From the videos and pictures, it also looks to be in a fantastic condition for a house of its age. So, tell me what the ‘situation’ is? Has it got something to do with the drains?”

It was as if Emma’s words struck a chord with Mr Gold, injuring his pride about the business he ran. His reputation for being a highly reliable vendor and estate agent was something Mr Gold held in high value. “Dearie- “

“Miss Swan.”

Mr Gold tilted his head and gave Emma an apologetic nod. “Miss Swan,” he corrected himself, seeing it was going to be a challenge to deal with the young American woman who was proving to be quite headstrong. “Let me assure you that when Gold & Cage put up a house for sale or rent... you can be rest assured that there is nothing wrong with the drains.”

“Then why shouldn't it suit me?” Emma pursed her lips, challenging Mr Gold. Taking offence to how this stranger thought it best to act on her best interests. Was it because she was a woman? If Emma had been a man, would Gold have had a problem with her choice of home? “Because if I'm going to live in the house... I should be the judge of that. And please, don’t worry about me wasting my time. Because well, it’s my time,” she shrugged. 

“Very well, Miss Swan if you insist.” Mr Gold conceded. It was going to be pointless to convince Emma to choose another property. Instead, the vendor presented Emma with the relevant paperwork. “As you’re aware, you will need to pay rent for one annum before making a purchase or taking out a mortgage on the house,” he reminded. After how difficult it was to secure a tenant or buyer, due to the stories surrounding it, the estate that owned the manor decided it best put the property up for a compulsory year of rent. “If you like, you can sign the paperwork after seeing the property in person? And I can drive you to Jewel Cottage myself.” 

“That's very good of you, Mr Gold.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Gold finally takes Emma to see Jewel Cottage but will she understand why the people of Storybrooke were wise to keep away from the manor?

Emma was in awe of everything she saw during the car ride on the way to Jewel Cottage. Storybrooke really was quite different to what she was used to in New York and Emma was already inspired by the town for her writing and could imagine herself going down to the docks on a peaceful day, with the sound of the ocean waves keeping her company while she wrote. While Mr Gold drove to the property, Emma made sure to keep in mind to visit some of the things the car passed, including the library beneath the clock tower and Granny’s café. Mr Gold thought he should be of some use to the newcomer if she was going to be living in Storybrooke, by telling Emma more about the town and what other sights she should pay a visit to.

“But I want to see the inside,” Emma complained with a frown in response to Gold showing her the exterior of Jewel Cottage from the safety of his car. If this was his attempt at being stubborn to throw her off moving in, it was not going to work. 

“The inside?” Mr Gold asked back as if Emma had asked something of him that even the most reasonable man would find bizarre. She swore she could hear a sense of fear in the vendor’s tone.

“Of course, you know, the inside of the house?” Emma retorted with a raised eyebrow, her impression of Mr Gold seeming peculiar still hadn’t altered. “What the hell’s the matter?” she questioned while acting on her own accord as she got out of the car to approach the house. 

Mr Gold couldn’t exactly argue with Emma who was more than adamant to see the interior of the property. Sure, if she didn’t move into the house, he would lose out on making money on it, however, Mr Gold would never wish the house on his worst enemy. ” Very well dearie,” he conceded, following Emma to the front door of Jewel Cottage. “If you insist.”

Emma gave the vendor a grin at his co-operation, not that she was going to take no for an answer. However, when Gold opened the door, letting the young American woman enter first, she couldn’t help but cough at the amount of dust that welcomed her. “It’s terribly dusty.”

“Well Dearie, the house has been empty for many years. Office is back there,” Gold seemed on edge and quite eager to spend as little time in the manor as possible. With the rumours about the house, and witness accounts from previous prospective buyers, Mr Gold tried to stay clear from the infamous Jewel Cottage. As did the majority of Storybrooke. “One of the living rooms is on the right and the dining room is off the living,” he explained to Emma nervously, not straying too far from the front door. 

Emma on the other hand couldn’t have been experiencing more different feelings about the house than the man in her company. She was completely taken by Jewel Cottage and went to explore every room that wasn’t locked. Why on earth would Mr Gold be so adamant to keep her from such an amazing property? It truly was a jewel in Storybrooke. The author was curious about a door left slightly ajar, not noticing the fear in Mr Gold’s eyes at her actions. The last few times anyone had looked inside that room they ran out of the house in fright, never to step inside it nor lay eyes on the property ever again. 

“Miss Swan I wouldn’t do that…” the vendor warned, feeling a cold wind send a shiver down his spine. Anyone not knowing the history of the house would think it was just due to the door being open but Mr Gold knew better. 

And of course, Emma ignored Mr Gold’s advice. However, when she stepped into the room, her heart was made to skip a beat. She could have sworn she saw someone standing as clear as day in the room. Smirking at her. “Oh!” Emma exclaimed with a light-hearted roll of her eyes when she opened the curtains to see into the room better. Mentally scolding herself at how she had gotten startled by nothing more than a portrait. Although, wasn’t his expression different to what she had seen before allowing light to flow in the room? “Don’t be ridiculous Emma…it was just your imagination…” Emma rationalised to herself while Mr Gold hurried to her aid after hearing her exclamation. 

“Is everything alright? You called out?” he asked, panicked himself.

“Oh. Of course I am,” Emma was quick to reassure the man and went forward to study the interesting portrait that seemed old but like the rest of the house was in better condition than to be expected. “It's a painting, for a moment there I thought I... Who is it?”

“That man Dearie, uh, is whose estate this house is a part of, Captain Jones of the Royal Navy,” Mr Gold clarified, making sure to give respect to the man in question. In case he might have been listening to the conversation. “Which is an excuse for the frightful scheme of decoration if you ask me,” he added as a side remark, looking around with disapproval.

Emma shook her head, moving a white dust-covered sheet covering one of the arm chairs. “I’m sorry Mr Gold but I have to disagree with you, it may be old, but I’m rather fond of vintage furniture, it’s really a lovely room...and most of the furniture will do as it is. Some of them I’ll have to get restored of course,” she mused aloud. 

“Miss Swan, I implore you to think over this rather risky endeavour you have decided upon,” Mr Gold still felt like it was his responsibility to protect anyone from choosing to live in Jewel Cottage. To keep them from the man who claimed it as his own. 

“Oh please, other than the house being old and a little dusty, I don’t think it can be described as dangerous,” Emma laughed softly, easily shrugging off Mr Gold’s words of caution. “And you were wrong about what you said before, this house suits me perfectly,” she confirmed, already in her heart perceiving the property as her new home. “Except for one thing,” Emma hastened to add, a grimace appearing on her expression to what she saw had grown outside the window of one of the other rooms. “What a hideous tree. What kind of a tree is it?”

Mr Gold stepped closer to have a look at the tree that had made its roots outside the window. It was the sort of tree that couldn’t be ignored once noticed. “I believe it is called a monkey puzzle tree.”

“Interesting name…but regardless, it’ll need to be cut, it’s ghastly,” Emma didn’t want to look out the window to see that particular growth from ruining the view of the ocean.

“I’m sorry love but I can’t let you do that,” a voice echoed throughout the room, one Mr Gold didn’t seem to acknowledge or hear. “You aren’t touching my bloody tree.”

It hadn’t sounded like the vendor’s voice, and perhaps decades younger too. Maybe she was still tired and recovering from her journey from New York. Emma and Ruby did arrive in England rather late after all the day before. 

After what took Mr Gold much convincing, Emma finally got her wish to explore the upstairs of the house. In particular, the main bedroom. The room in question most certainly did not disappoint. It was gorgeous, featuring original features on the walls and other features such as the lights by the four poster bed, a candelabra and a perfectly intact – albeit dusty and underused – fireplace, all of which had been covered by the same white sheets as most of the other furniture around the house. What caught Emma’s attention also was the pristine and surprisingly immaculate telescope positioned by the glorious array of windows that were large enough to cover one of the walls, lighting up the bedroom gloriously with the perfect view of the ocean. The telescope didn’t have even the slightest speck of dust on it. “The captain must have enjoyed looking out onto the ocean and the ships that passed,” she spoke out her thoughts to her reluctant companion. “But that’s odd… you’re clean.”

“Excuse me?” Mr Gold asked, sounding insulted at the surprise Emma used.

“Oh, I didn’t mean you, Mr Gold,” Emma corrected while still inspecting her new find. “I was referring to the telescope.” She insisted before ghostly, amused laughter sounded near to where she was standing. Emma could only assume it to be Mr Gold. “Did you just laugh Mr Gold?” 

However, before Mr Gold could respond – if the fright would have allowed him to that is – another, louder laugh echoed through the room putting the vendor on edge. Without a second’s hesitation, having no intention of staying in Jewel Cottage any longer, Mr Gold left the house as quickly as his feet could carry him. “You just had to come to the house didn’t you. I tried warning you about it several times...but, oh, no, no, you had to see it the haunted Storybrooke Manor,” he muttered to Emma who was following behind. 

“The individual in charge of Captain Jones’ estate lives out of the country and I have contacted him on countless occasions, begging him to release me of the burden of selling the property... but he insists on only relying on me to complete the task. Well, I don't want to be relied on. I never want to see this house again.” Mr Gold didn’t hold back expressing his hate and fear of Jewel Cottage, not seeing any reason to do so now that Emma had witnessed first hand that the house was indeed haunted. “Well, at least you know now why Jewel Cottage just won't suit you. The ghost of Captain Jones is the reason for you to pay rent for the property for the first year, so that people won’t feel trapped to deal with the ghost that haunts those walls.”

“Yes, that does sound reasonable,” Emma decided to humour Mr Gold. She saw how shaken up the old man was but still didn’t allow herself to be fooled by the notion of there being a ghost haunting the manor. “Why does he haunt? Was he murdered?”

“The event causing his death is not fully known, although there are rumours that the captain killed himself,” Mr Gold answered, heading over to his car. “Now come on, let me show you a house that will be more to your liking Miss Swan.”

“Woah, wait a minute, who said I didn’t want Jewel Cottage? It’s a wonderful house, and all due respect Mr Gold, but I don’t have the slightest interest in anything else you show me has an incredible view of the ocean like the one here,” Emma corrected, folding her arms in argument. “Just because people rush off at the slightest sound doesn’t make the place haunted. If it’s all the same to you Mr Gold I would like to sign the paperwork so that I can move in. It’s the twenty first century for crying out loud, do you really expect me to believe in ghosts or any superstitious nonsense?”

“But dearie, you heard him laugh.” Mr Gold frowned, he couldn’t believe what Emma was saying. Was she crazy? Who in their right mind would choose to live in a house inhabited by an apparition? 

“It’s Miss Swan,” the young woman was slowly getting frustrated at being called ‘dearie’. “And I heard what might have been a laugh. It might have been the wind roaring down the chimney.” The house was situated close enough to the coast after all. “I want Jewel Cottage, Mr Gold.”

“But…” The vendor began before sighing heavily in surrender. If Emma was going to continue to persist and if she still had her heart set on the house, he couldn’t exactly deny her. He did his job about warning her and Emma heard the ghost herself, so if she really wanted the house, then decision will be on her own head. He took no responsibility for what may happen as a result. “If you insist Miss Swan, we can set about signing the paperwork,” he said, giving Emma the necessary before he could give the woman the house keys. “In my opinion, you are the most obstinate young woman I have ever met.”

“Thank you, Mr. Gold,” Emma chuckled with an overly sweet smile and proceeded to sign the documents. “I've always wanted to be considered obstinate.” She added sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Finally, she had the rights and keys to Jewel Cottage, all that was left was for Emma to move in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finally moves in, but is all what it seems?

Emma had spent the rest of her first full day in Storybrooke showing Ruby the house, getting some food and making sure the rest of her belongings from the last place she called home were still on course to arrive in around a week as she had arranged. All of her clothing had been delivered already and the two friends decided to go into town the next day to buy things for the house such as new blankets and other soft furnishings, not to mention kitchen supplies. She now had a house to put it all in even if it had been difficult to deal with the vendor of the property. The morning a few days later, after breakfast (well if the little Emma ate could be considered as a proper breakfast) she checked out of the hotel. Emma was far too impatient to eat with how eager she was to move into her new manor by the sea. Especially now the heating, gas and electricity in the property had been switched on and that the house had been dusted, ready to welcome Emma.

“Don't you try and come in again little man,” Emma warned light-heartedly to the dog who sat down on the front porch of the house, and closed the door, securely this time.   
The wind must have caused the front door to open, allowing the shaggy haired black and white dog into the house. Either that, or the two friends hadn’t closed the door properly. When the dog was first discovered in Jewel Cottage, Ruby and Emma were intending on putting the latter’s clothes away in the vintage wardrobe and found him in the bedroom by the unlit fireplace. This time, the women were rather surprised to come downstairs to find the pooch dirtying the kitchen floor with his four muddy paws. Which of course, Emma and Ruby had to clean up themselves. 

“Nothing like soap and water to make everything shipshape in Bristol fashion,” Ruby remarked absentmindedly as they busied their time with cleaning the mud from the floor before it could set. However, her words caused Emma to become rather confused as she looked up to her best friend from where they were on their knees. 

“What did you mean by that Ruby?” Emma questioned, finding Ruby’s choice of vocabulary rather peculiar. Not to mention her equally puzzled reaction to Emma’s query. 

 

“Well, I said – “the brunette began while still scrubbing the floor. Only then she stopped to think over exactly what words came out of her mouth. Did she say anything? The memory of the moment was rather vague for her, despite it having just occurred. “Hang on. What did I say?”

“It was something along the lines of shipshape in Bristol fashion,” Emma frowned, not really sure what was going on or if her friend was trying to fool her, and put down her wash cloth, folding her arms. “I've never heard you say anything of the kind before and it took me by surprise.”

 

“Huh. Are you sure?” Ruby questioned with furrowed eyebrows. It surprised her too. “Must have been the sea air, I suppose. It does things to people, making you feel like you’re on the high seas,” she shrugged dismissively.

Both Emma and Ruby thought themselves to be quite rational people with logical minds. Which is why they agreed Ruby must have been right. What else could it have been? A ghost? Surely not, as far as they believed, ghosts and apparitions did not exist. While the two close friends were in the kitchen, having finished off cleaning the floor, they decided to make hot beverages from the supplies they bought over the last few days. Neither of them noticed how the lock of the front door was being undone, and the handle turned seemingly by itself before the door slowly swung open, only closing once the dog had been let back into the house. Instead of heading back to the kitchen where the new inhabitant and her friend were dining on hot chocolate and cookies, the dog scampered off to find comfort in the bedroom where he was before being chased out. 

After the two women finished their refreshment break, they decided to return to what they were doing earlier which was working on putting Emma’s clothes in the wardrobe and dresser and getting her bedroom ready for Emma’s first night in Jewel Cottage. 

“Oh!” Emma exclaimed, rather startled. She had not expected one of the panels of the large window to suddenly swing open while she and Ruby worked. 

“That scared me too, I can tell why people think this place is haunted,” Ruby managed a laugh once she had composed herself after the unexpected event. “But the only thing causing a fright in the house is the wind,” the brunette added jokingly, picking up another piece of clothing.

“Exactly, I mean how can people honestly think that ghosts exist? It’s ludicrous,” Emma was glad that her best friend saw things the same way she did. “The house is near the sea and this window faces the ocean, it goes without saying that the wind will blow the window open if it’s not closed properly,” she said with a small roll of her eyes and went over to close the window. “Ouch!” the blonde winced sharply, managing to somehow scratch her finger against the old wooden window frame as closed the window properly. 

“Have you hurt yourself?” Ruby was quick to go over to her best friend. Being a nurse, helping with injuries came as second nature to her. “Here, let's have a look,” she insisted, holding a hand out to Emma. 

“Oh, it's nothing to fret over Nurse Lucas,” Emma remarked jokingly and didn’t bother to hide her laugh of amusement that was cut short as a yawn escaped her. “Seriously, it’s just a scrape. But I am tired. I’ll take a little rest.” She decided while sitting down on the arm chair in the bedroom. The two hadn’t finished getting the bed ready so the chair was the better alternative.

“I don’t blame you, you were up rather early this morning,” Ruby was never one who enjoyed sleeping. Which was why it came as a surprise to her that Emma was up and ready before Ruby had even woken up. “There, she smiled, placing a warm throw over Emma. Ruby couldn’t help, she always did have that caring nature about her. A trait of hers that Emma noticed early on and it was what helped her trust her best friend. “This will keep you nice and warm.” 

“Thanks, Ruby,” the tired author expressed, covering her mouth as she yawned again. ” You’re an angel.”

 

“Very funny, Miss Swan! I haven’t noticed any wings sprouting on my back lately.” Teasing was something that often happened between the two friends and Ruby couldn’t resist. She knew Emma wasn’t going to take offence at her words. “Why don’t I go and put some food on for dinner and I'll come and wake you up once it’s ready?” the nurse suggested and smiled seeing Emma’s nod. She then left the bedroom to let the younger of the two catch up on some sleep before dinner later that evening.

Emma slept quite soundly in the comfort of the arm chair and throw that she didn’t even stir when the grandfather clock rung out to mark the start of a new hour. Nor did she notice how the part of the window she closed earlier opened a couple of inches. And Emma most certainly failed to see the man towering over her by the armchair.

“You’re proving quite the challenge to rid out of my bloody house, love,” he remarked as he crouched down beside Emma. “And you’ll find that ghosts are more real than you care to believe,” the apparition of the Captain who still called Jewel Cottage home, spoke to his sleeping ‘houseguest’ and studied the cut on Emma’s finger. “Here love, allow me to fix that.”

It was the sound of the clock around two hours later that pulled Emma out of her sleep. She awoke to see the window was still closed, although, she could have sworn she had felt a breeze during her nap. Emma didn’t have any time to collect her thoughts when something touched her shoulder, causing her to turn round to meet the gaze of a familiar face. “Oh Ruby it’s you.”

“Sorry I crept up on you, I didn’t want to wake you in case you were still asleep,” Ruby smiled sheepishly. She didn’t want to startle her best friend but it appeared she had done just that. “The food is all ready. I hope you don’t mind, I used the fish we bought on the way here? I thought it would be a nice way of marking your first night in your new home.”

“That sounds perfect,” Emma grinned while stretching out her arms before getting up from the chair. She felt rather refreshed after that much-needed nap.

” Ruby, I had such a curious dream,” she mused aloud and looked down to her finger to notice a plaster over the scratch, thinking nothing of it since Ruby was a nurse. Emma assumed her best friend placed it on her finger while she slept. “Hey, did I close the window before I went to sleep?” Emma queried curiously, glancing over to make sure the window was still closed.

Ruby wasn’t sure what caused Emma’s confusion but figured that her friend was just shaking off her sleep. “You did, and it caused you to scrape your finger. Don't you remember? And look, it's still shut now isn't it?”

“Yes. It's shut now.”

However, Emma just couldn’t help but feel that her memories of while she was asleep occurred in reality. She could have sworn she heard a man’s voice speaking to her as she slept. Or was that just her imagination? Emma wasn’t too sure, which wasn’t usually like her.

“Emma, are you sure you’ll be alright when I leave for New York at the weekend?” Ruby finally asked what was on her mind. She couldn’t deny that Jewel Cottage was the most beautiful house she had been to, but at the same time there was something eerie about it. Ruby didn’t like the idea of Emma being alone in the rather large house. 

“Now you’re starting to sound like my mom,” Emma didn’t harbour any doubts about her decision or regrets now that she was living in her new house. Quite the opposite actually, Emma perceived it as the best thing she could have done to get the new start her heart desired. “Anyway, Ruby you’ve already taken time off work to help me settle in, I doubt the hospital will allow you an extension on your leave,” she reminded. Emma would have loved for her best friend to stay in Storybrooke, but it wouldn’t be realistic since Ruby’s livelihood was in America. “But you’ll know I’ll miss you keeping me in check right?” she chuckled and gave the brunette a hug.

“Just don’t go round making a new best friend while living here okay?” despite being supportive of Emma, it was going to be hard for Ruby to know her best friend now called another country home. “And we’d better call each other, I don’t care about the time difference,” she laughed. “Now come on, we have food to eat downstairs.”

It must have gone two in the early hours of the morning and Emma just couldn’t sleep. She blamed the nap she had during the day and gave a resounding sigh as she sat up in the bed and swung her legs over the edge to put on her favourite swan patterned slippers and grabbed her phone. “I think I’ll go and get some hot cocoa ready,” Emma thought to herself, the warm beverage, particularly if it was served with cinnamon was often the best way for her to get a good night’s sleep.

The blonde, who had her long tresses in a ponytail, made sure to head downstairs quietly so she didn’t disturb Ruby, who slept in one of the spare guest rooms. It was a difficult thing with the creaky floorboard, given the age of the manor. 

“How do you keep getting inside little fella?” Emma exclaimed as she placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart at the sight of the dog in the downstairs foyer. It was raining outside and the American could not bring herself to say no to his pleading whimper, as if he knew he was about to be thrown out of the house again. “Alright fine, if you insist, because it’s raining, I’ll let you stay. But only for one night. In the morning, you’re going,” she decided with a sweet tone to the adorable canine as she took the milk out of the fridge and went to pour some of it into a saucepan. However, lighting the stove proved more of a challenge than it should have been.

“The hell?” was Emma’s confused reaction when the flame she lit on the hob repeatedly kept being blown out. To add to the weirdness of the situation, while Emma continued to try and light the cooker, the cupboard near her began to open and close without there being a breeze in the room. Not to mention, the dog didn’t even seem to be even the slightest bit startled at what was happening. “Oh come on! You have to be kidding!” she groaned in exasperation when the lights in the kitchen suddenly switched off. Leaving Emma in the dark.

She had had enough of this. And a small part of Emma, though she wouldn’t outwardly express it, was starting to consider the notion that perhaps Jewel Cottage could indeed be haunted. ‘Maybe I should confront him…’ she thought to herself and turned off the gas to the stove before taking her phone from the pocket of her dressing gown. “I know you're here.” Emma exclaimed as she turned on the flashlight on her phone. However, she was only received by the silence that filled the kitchen. “I said, I know you're here. What's wrong with you? Are you too scared to show yourself? Is that all you're good for, to frighten anyone who steps into the house? Well, I'm not afraid of you. This is the act of a coward if you ask me, like a little boy.”

It seemed as if her efforts worked when the cupboards stopped opening and slamming shut. Things were finally peaceful, or so Emma thought.

“Actually love, you’re quite confused if you describe me as a coward,” the ghost sounded, clearly taking offence at Emma’s insulting remark. “And I assure you, I am anything but a boy.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has her first encounter with the infamous ghost of Captain Killian Jones

The new inhabitant of the house jumped, the colour draining from her face. She hadn’t expected to get a response. This time, Emma couldn’t deny what she heard. What was she supposed to say to him? The ghost who she now lived with. Who Mr Gold tried to warn her about? “Well then uh…if you’re quite finished, I hope you won’t interfere again while I boil the pan of milk,” Emma tried to hide the nervousness in her voice, using the flashlight to make sure she could see what she was doing when trying to light the hob. 

Thankfully the Captain gave Emma the chance to put the milk on a low heat, only for her to get the greatest shock she had experienced during her short time in Jewel Cottage so far. There, standing a small distance from her, by the kitchen table, was the figure of a man. Captain Killian Jones. Emma, surprisingly, found herself compelled and with a nervous gulp, she stepped closer to the apparition, holding the flashlight up at him and was met by his ocean blue gaze. He wasn’t quite what Emma imagined a ghost to look like. She never thought he would look quite so dashing – the portrait Emma found during her first visit to the house didn’t do the Captain justice.

“Well?” he asked with a raised eyebrow, doing his best to hide the smirk creeping up on his expression. The Captain was well aware of the handsomeness he possessed, even as a ghost. It was at his simple questioning remark that Emma realised she had yet to say something in reaction to seeing the ghost. “Just bear with me… I need to take a moment to get accustomed to the fact there’s an actual ghost in my kitchen…You're Captain Jones?” she finally replied, recognising the man from his portrait.

“Aye.” Captain Jones nodded, meeting Emma’s gaze. “And on the contrary, the canine isn’t going anywhere. This is his home and where he belongs.” He added, with a gesture to the ground.

The American furrowed her eyebrows and glanced down to see the shaggy-haired dog now sat by the ghost, wagging his tail happily as if Captain Jones was his owner. “Are you saying he’s yours? I’m sorry, but I’m not going to keep a dog just because a ghost told me to. This is my home.”

Captain Jones chose not to make a remark about Jewel Cottage being her home. No one had the right to call it that but him and he did a wonderful job of keeping people away for years. Until the stubborn Miss Swan had to insist on moving in. “Where the bloody hell is he going to go? A man is entitled to having a pet as a companion. Only a heartless soul or a…coward, could send an innocent animal away. What harm could he possibly do?” Quite frankly, Captain Jones found that the animals he thought of as his pets over the years as a ghost were far better company than humans.

“I'm sorry I called you a coward,” Emma recognised the ghost’s words were a direct reference to how she insulted him earlier. “Until tonight, I refused to believe you even existed... Anyway…uh…It must have been embarrassing to you.”

“Pray tell, why love?” The latter part of Emma’s reply confused the Captain, and he quirked an eyebrow. She noticed his puzzled expression.

 

“Well, I mean because of the way you died,” Emma thought it was obvious and shrugged, still trying to come to terms with how she was talking to a ghost.

“The way I died, my lady?” Captain Jones was clearly still as puzzled as before. Which only made Emma feel awkward, she didn’t want to make the situation even more uncomfortable by mentioning the Captain’s rumoured suicide.

“I…well…I mean because you committed suicide,” she reluctantly explained, looking away from the ghost’s alluring blue eyes. However, Emma didn’t expect him to refute her claim. She prided herself on having a superpower to tell when someone was lying to her. There was something about Captain Jones’ following reply that made her consider that the rumour regarding his death was incorrect.

“What made you think I committed suicide?” he scoffed at the very thought of taking his own life.

“But Mr. Gold, the vendor, he said— “Emma began in her defence and glanced back up to face the Captain. Seeing his neutral expression change to one akin to frustration at the mention of Mr Gold. 

“Gold is an imbecile, just like his predecessors,” Captain Jones uttered beneath his breath with a roll of his eyes. He held disdain for Gold’s ancestral family and hated how the present Mr Gold of Storybrooke was put in charge of selling Jewel Cottage, the Captain’s pride and joy. Captain Jones was not intending on telling a woman he just met the truth behind his death. It was nothing to do with her.

“I went to sleep in front of that confounded gas heater in my bedroom...my foot kicked the gas on while I slept. There was a storm brewing outside and I did what any sensible person would do and went to close the window before falling asleep. You’d have done the same wouldn’t you love?”

This time Emma suspected the ghost was lying to her. “Yes, I suppose so,” she said quietly, wondering how she could get the truth out of the captain. For now, she stayed quiet to allow him to continue.

“The inquest settled on a decision that I took my own life because my blasted housekeeper testified that I always slept with the windows kept open. How the devil should she know how I slept?” the ghost went on, rather impressed by the tale he had concocted to fool Emma. The true events of his death couldn’t have been any further from the tale he spun.

“Oh, I'm so glad,” Emma didn’t fully trust the man’s story but she was glad that he didn’t commit suicide. Her words brought about a perplexed look on Captain Jones’ face that made Emma attempt to stifle a laugh.

“You do have a strange sense of humour, Swan,” Captain Jones shook his head. In all his years, alive and as a ghost, he was yet to meet anyone quite like the newcomer to his home. 

“I meant that I’m relieved you didn't commit suicide...” Emma was quick to correct, she didn’t want to offend him any more than she already head. However, a thought then crossed her mind. There must have been a reason why Captain Jones existed as a spirit. “But if you didn't, why do you haunt this house?”

“Because I have plans for Jewel Cottage that don't include strangers barging in and making themselves at home, in my house,” that was partly true. The Captain didn’t want anyone else to live in his manor – taking over what was rightfully his. Even if he had been dead for a long time. 

Emma gave the ghost a disapproving glare. “Then you really were trying to scare me out of here?”

“You call that trying?” The Captain chuckled as if Emma was joking. “I was barely getting started. No, that was enough for most of the others. They didn't want any part of it, and ran out from fear,” he laughed, but saw that Emma didn’t seem to be very impressed. “But in your case, I'm prepared to admit I charted the course with regret,” The Captain confessed honestly and gave Emma a flirtatious smirk. A personality trait of his that not even being a ghost could erase. “You're quite a beautiful woman Swan, you know... Especially when you're asleep,” he winked.

Emma gasped in realisation, the memory of what she thought was a dream returning to her. She thought she recognised the Captain’s voice from somewhere. “So that was you in my room this afternoon?”

“My room, love.”

“I thought I'd dreamed it,” Emma didn’t bother to reply to the Captain’s correction. “While I slept… I swore the window was opened, did you do that to frighten me?” 

“I opened the window because I didn't want another accident with the blasted gas. It was very foolish of you to have not opened it,” he countered in a sterner tone.

However, Emma was always the headstrong type. “You, of all people, should not have brought that up,” she didn’t hesitate to confront the ghost and subtly get him to come out with the truth about his death. Or in the very least get him to imply he had lied to her.

“That’s bad form Swan,” the Captain figured out what Emma was up to. How he died was his personal tale and he was sticking to the one he explained to her.

“Sorry,” she mumbled and looked down to the phone in her hand. “If you’re talking about bad form, you could at least – “she started, referring to the lights in the kitchen that the Captain switched on before Emma could complete her sentence. “Thanks, I guess.” She bit her lip and looked back the Captain.

“Well, what's the matter now?” 

“I just wanted to see if you were really there,” Emma said and turned off the flashlight on her phone.

“Of course I'm really here...” The Captain found it rather annoying whenever people referred to him as ‘The Ghost’. Before taking the form of an apparition, he had lived quite the eventful life. “I'll continue to be here when you've packed up and gone.” He smirked with confidence.

Emma did not let Mr Gold or her parents talk her out of moving to Storybrooke and into Jewel Cottage. She most definitely was not going to be put off by a ghost. “If you had intentions for this house, you should have said so in your will.”

“Lady Swan, I advise you to have caution. You don’t know anything about the matter, so let’s leave it at that,” the Captain warned, becoming increasingly annoyed. “And if you continue to live here, you have to be careful not to pry about things that don’t concern you love.”

“What?” Emma was about to argue with Killian further before taking in what the ghost actually said to her. “If I continue to live here...?” she asked as if seeking confirmation. “Do you honestly mean it? That I can stay?” she queried again, her expression lighting up. Emma must have been the one of the few people that the Captain allowed to stay in his house. Or perhaps, the only person.

“Well…” he cleared his throat. “You may stay. But on trial,” the Captain agreed but stepped back when Emma was about to hug him. “Keep your distance, Swan. I had no intention of making you happy. I merely want to do what's best for the house and I can see that you love it, not as much as I do, but you do love it.”

“So… I guess now that you know Jewel Cottage is in the right hands., you’ll stop haunting and leave us alone?” Emma suggested, but the ghost clearly had other ideas. 

Captain Jones disregarded Emma’s question with a laugh and folded his arms. Why would he leave just because a woman wanted him out of the way? “I’m not going anywhere. Why don’t we make a bargain? Leave me bedroom as it is... and I'll promise not to go into any other room in the house if you ever have guests?” he offered with the air of a gentleman about him.

“But hang on, if you keep the best bedroom, where would I sleep?” Emma stepped back, not liking where the conversation was going. Especially after the Captain’s following response.

“Why, in the best bedroom of course,” he shrugged like it was nothing to be bothered about.

“But...”

“Bloody hell Swan!” he exclaimed, more amused than angered. “If it hasn’t dawned on you, I'm a ghost. I have no body. I haven't had one for years...is that clear?”

“But wait, how can I see you?” The blonde mentioned, this was never how she or anyone else imagined ghosts to look like. “I can’t look straight through you and there’s nothing eerie about you. If you don’t mind me saying so?”

“Oh love, you really have confused fact with fiction,” he chuckled softly, leaning on the edge of the kitchen table. “Ghosts don’t look like spirits from a Dickens novel, take it from me, I am a ghost. Anyway…don’t make me regret my decision Swan, prove to me I’m not making a mistake by being a fool to trust a helpless woman in my house.” 

“I'm not helpless,” Emma frowned, it was now her turn to take offence. It didn’t help seeing Captain Jones smirking at her.

“If you're so confoundedly competent... you'll notice your milk's about to boil over.” The Captain made a gesture to the saucepan on the lit stove and chuckled when Emma rushed over to tend to the hot milk.

“You shouldn’t have distracted me Captain.”

“Well, you can be forgiven, I do have that effect on women,” Captain Jones did enjoy flirting with women. He saw no shame in flirting with the woman who was going to be living with him at his home. Needless to say, he was disappointed when Emma just rolled her eyes while pouring the milk into a mug. 

“Oh, one thing more,” the Captain thought it best to change the subject. “I want my painting hung in the bedroom... the one you saw on your first day here.” Despite Emma not knowing it, the moment she found the portrait was the first time she saw his ghost. He had to admit, Captain Jones thought Emma was rather interesting from her initial visit with the way she refused to get scared off.

“Must I?” The woman cringed, still working on her hot beverage by stirring cocoa powder into the mug. “I mean, it doesn't do you justice and-“yet again, the ghost took it upon himself to interrupt her mid-sentence. 

“Oh I know, it’s a challenge to capture all my charm in a portrait,” he wasn’t able to resist the flirtation and saw his efforts were working, what with the blush that crept up on her cheeks. “Besides, it's my painting. I didn't invite your criticism. I make that part of the bargain. I want you to put it there now, tonight,” Captain Jones decided, refusing to take no for an answer.

“It doesn’t seem like I have a choice,” Emma chose to compromise with reluctance as she brought the mug of hot chocolate and cinnamon to the table. “Since we’re going to be living together…not in that way…” she stammered, figuring it was a sensitive topic to mention ‘living’. “You know what I mean… you probably already know my name is Emma, but what do I address you as? Captain Jones is a little too formal don’t you think?”

“Aye,” the Captain didn’t put up an argument against the American. “Don’t worry Swan, Killian will do.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can a ghost still understand what it's like to be alive?

A few days had passed since Emma’s first conversation with the ghost who dwelled in Jewel Cottage. As promised, she had kept to the deal Killian had arranged as part of letting her live in the manor. It was quite surreal to know that she was proven wrong, that ghosts were real and he was haunting the house she now called home. 

However, Emma still refused to believe Killian’s story regarding his death and was determined to find out the truth. Perhaps there was something more than just the house keeping Killian in the form of a ghost in the land of the living. Emma wanted to figure out what that was and if there was any way she could help him. Ruby had left to return to New York due to her work commitments. It was a bittersweet moment for Emma to have to say goodbye to her best friend, but at the same time, she was looking forward to the adventure before her in Storybrooke. Especially with the presence of the Captain’s ghost. Although, Emma chose not to divulge that one detail to Ruby.

“Good afternoon, love,” Killian sounded, distracting Emma from where she was at the windows of her bedroom, looking out to the ocean through the telescope. “It’s a pleasure to see you’ve taken to using my telescope,” he added with amusement in his voice as he walked over to her. 

Emma jumped, not expecting the ghost to just show up the way he did. Although, since it had been a number of days since her last encounter with Killian, she had wondered when she would see him again.

“Oh, Killian.” She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled a little at him. “Sorry it’s just that view of the ocean is so wonderful from here, through your telescope, I can tell why you kept it here,” Emma explained with a compliment to the Captain. “The view really is quite calming.”

“Aye, I always thought so,” Killian nodded, and Emma swore she could see a wistful look in his eyes as he gazed out onto the watery horizon. He experienced countless memories on the high seas, he was raised around the ocean and it was a life Killian had enjoyed, despite the rough or difficult moments. “There’s nothing more soothing than the ocean and the sound of the waves hitting the shore, especially beneath the moonlit night sky,” he smiled fondly, letting his guard down for a moment before realising Emma was watching him.

“You’ve changed your mind regarding cutting down my monkey tree,” he cleared his throat and stepped in front of Emma to look out the window, his hands behind his back. Well, his hand and his…was that a hook? When Emma noticed the hook Killian had in place for his left hand, she was curious to know more about how he obtained it and wanted to ask him. However, she didn’t want to risk insulting him or bringing up painful memories. “Which I must say is a relief, I planted that tree  
with my own two hands.”

“But why? What persuaded you to plant that type of tree?” Emma quipped. It was clear how she wasn’t fond of the tree that had grown at the side of the house. Other than the dust that littered Jewel Cottage, Emma was stunned to see how nearly everything in the house that belonged to the Captain appeared in rather pristine condition. Although, now that she realised that the ghost was indeed real and not just a petty rumour, Emma assumed that Killian was the reason behind the condition of his property. Why else would his telescope be in a perfect state since the Captain’s death? 

“Because I wanted a bloody monkey puzzle tree in my garden, why the devil must you be so bloody interrogating?” Killian rolled his eyes, still looking ahead with his back facing towards Emma. 

“I wish you wouldn't swear, sir. It's quite ugly,” Emma replied, attempting to use an English accent to imitate the way Killian spoke while jokingly teasing him. However, she hoped he didn’t take offence to her. 

Fortunately, Killian wasn’t offended at all. Instead, he was quite amused by the banter Emma was starting with him. Before she moved in to his home, it had been longer than Killian cared to acknowledge since he enjoyed a conversation with another soul. His life as a ghost was quite lonely, although he would never admit the way he felt to anyone else. Most of the people who tried to buy his beloved Jewel Cottage, Killian despised the instant he saw them making their way up the path to the manor. As such, he was ready to do everything he could think of to drive them from the house, and it worked every time. Except where Emma was concerned. 

The Captain had tried to get rid of Emma the day she viewed the magnificent property and during her first night, but none of his methods had proven effective. What intrigued the ghost was how Emma refused to be scared away, and how she reacted to seeing him for the first time in the kitchen. Instead of running or screaming in fright, Killian noticed that it had made the American woman all the more intrigued about the house and him. It confused Killian how Emma wasn’t afraid of him like everyone else was. However, a part of him found her reaction came as a welcome relief. 

Emma treated him as a person with the way she spoke to him, instead of just referring to him as the ghost who haunted the house she lived in. Despite being a deceased spirit, it didn’t slip Emma’s mind that Killian must have had a life of his own before starting his future as a ghost. He wasn’t some demon bent on tormenting the people of the town, he was just a man trapped from moving on. Not that he wanted to. Even though Killian spent more time as a phantom than a human, he still remembered what it was like to be alive. He missed it.

“If you think what you heard was ugly, love...” the Captain began with a flirty smirk, turning around to face Emma and stepped closer to her. “It's a good thing you can't read my thoughts,” he winked, teasing his new housemate in return. Both of them, it seemed, were as stubborn as each other, which made Killian excited about what lay in store for the two of them. 

“You’re quite sure of yourself aren’t you? For a ghost,” Emma countered, dropping the fake accent. It was a feeble attempt anyway. “Do you flirt with every woman you cross paths with?”

“Only those I find intriguing,” Killian didn’t hesitate to reply while brimming with confidence. A smug grin was painted on his face for a moment before he met Emma’s green gaze. He never realised how gorgeous her eyes were until then. “And you, my Lady Swan, are beautiful,” the Captain complimented, his gaze softening to a more genuine expression. 

“Thanks but I’m not interested in ghosts,” Emma hadn’t expected the kind words and didn’t mean to sound so harsh, but even against the Captain’s ghost she kept herself guarded. The woman couldn’t help it, she had been hurt too many times, most recently by someone she truly trusted. Emma believed that if she was going to start a new life in Storybrooke, she would need to have her walls up, if only to protect herself. “I like my men alive rather than a spirit who’s too stubborn to let go of his home and just move the hell on.” She added, immediately biting her bottom lip while looking out through the telescope. Emma couldn’t bring herself to glance at Killian due to the instant regret she felt towards what she uttered.

“Who needs love, when I can have blind hatred instead?” Killian kept his gaze on Emma despite her avoiding his ocean blue eyes while he spoke with sarcasm. “Swan, I’m no stranger to the fact I am no longer alive, my reasons to stay are my own,” he said to her, “And may I remind you love, that when a gentleman compliments you with sincerity, it is common courtesy to respond with something just as polite.”

Killian’s words did nothing but add guilt to Emma’s heart as she listened to him. But she tried not to show it. 

“Captain Jones, I –“

“Killian, please, I insist,” the Captain corrected, interrupting Emma.

“Alright, Killian,” she sighed, still avoiding eye-contact with the ghost. “I’ve only just got out of a long-term relationship with someone.” Quite frankly, Emma didn’t come to England to fall in love with anyone. Especially not a ghost. It still sounded bizarre that she was living with a ghost to Emma and she sure was not going risk telling her friends or family about him. She knew the news would only cause her parents to be concerned about her, especially her mental health. Like she once previously didn’t, Mary Margaret and David did not believe in ghosts. To them and any sane person, it was an impossible concept. 

“A relationship with Neal, a man you didn't love,” the Captain said casually, stating the obvious from his own perspective.

It was at that when Emma finally looked back to the ghost keeping her company. “How dare you say that!” she exclaimed and took a step away from Killian. He was a perfect stranger and so had no right to express his opinion on a matter he knew nothing about.

“Because it's true,” the ghost insisted, his voice just as calm as before, despite Emma’s growing temper. “The man wasn’t worthy of your love if he was unfaithful to you with another woman,” he made sure to add, and was determined to prove to Emma that he was right. To him, Emma was something of an open book.

Emma knew the only way Killian could have found out about her break up and the name of her ex-boyfriend was if he has been eavesdropping on her conversations with Ruby. “You shouldn’t have been listening, it was meant to be a private conversation.”

“Private?” Killian scoffed, straightening the telescope to how he liked it once Emma had finished using it. “Need I remind you that this is my home, no secrets are kept from me,” he smirked, seeing the woman had stuck to her side of the deal by keeping his portrait in his room.

“This is my home to you know,” Emma rebuked with haste. She saw Jewel Cottage as much her home as it was his. “And I loved Neal, not that it’s really any of your business.”

However, Killian wasn’t having it. He prided himself of being quite perceptive and could tell Emma was keeping herself closed off with him. Not that he saw the point of it since the two of were dwelling in the same house now. “You were fond of him perhaps... but you didn't love him.”

“Oh please, Killian, what the hell do you even know about love?” she remarked rather doubtfully. 

"A lot more than you think Swan, let me assure you," Killian replied, remaining unnervingly calm. The subject of his past love was a touchy issue for him and not without terrible memories. That was one of the worst things, or perhaps the worst thing, about Killian living as a ghost for over a century, being alone. Without her.

Emma studied Killian while keeping a small distance from him. She was still frustrated by how the ghost was able to read her despite the walls she had up. The audacity of the man! Telling me what I felt for Neal! She thought to herself angrily, denying how there was some truth to the captain's words. "If you consider yourself such an expert why don't you tell me why you think I wasn't in love with him?" Emma challenged, folding her arms.

Killian quirked an eyebrow. Wasn't it obvious? "If you loved or still love the man, you would have tried to make it work," he shrugged. "Since you moved into my home, you've never once mentioned your former lover in a positive light, nor have you shown any regret or grief for the break up of your relationship. If you did love this man, Neal, why would you travel to a completely different country to start a new life, without him?"

He had a point and Killian knew Emma agreed with him. Even if she didn't outwardly express it to the apparition. 

"Yeah well... At least things turned out the way I hoped. Neal doesn't even know I'm here," she replied quietly after a few moments. The mention of love made the American recall what she had been curious about while she explored the house during the first few days of moving in.

“The woman from the portrait kept in the attic, who was she?”

At the mention of the particular painting, Killian wore a stoic expression on his face. He was hesitant to reply with the truth; talking about his first love was always a challenge. It still broke his heart how he lost her and remembered the day clearly as if it was yesterday, no matter the amount of time that passed since her death. And his own.

“Was she someone you loved?” Emma tilted her head slightly at Killian’s silence, trying to coax him to talk to her. It was only fair – after all he somehow managed to know her better than the people she left behind. Emma wanted to know more about the spirit she was now living with.

“Aye she was…” Killian figured it must have been a matter of time until Emma found the portrait. What with how stubborn the woman was, he wouldn’t have been able to stop from eventually coming across the work of art. “Her name was Milah Jones, my sweetheart and my wife… whom I unfortunately lost before her time…”

The anger Emma experienced before was slowly fading when she saw the pain filling Killian’s eyes. Even if he tried to hide it, there was always some hurt that could never be fully covered up. She wanted to place a hand on Killian’s shoulder but pulled her hand back to her side and drew closer to him. She was unsure whether she would just be grasping at thin air. “What happened to her?”

“Scarlet Fever claimed her life in the end,” Killian’s voice was quiet and eyebrows furrowed. He had never spoken about his wife to anyone since his own death many years ago, let alone to a stranger. “She fought once before, but she was too weak to overcome a second wave when it returned.”

“That must have been awful…” Emma could only sympathise with the captain. It was clear how much he loved Milah. She was lucky to have never experienced such a tragic loss and didn’t know how she would have handled it. “You must have loved her dearly, and from the painting she looked quite beautiful. How could you have coped afterwards…? Losing your wife must have been one of the hardest experiences anyone could go through…”

“Indeed she was the most beautiful woman I ever had the pleasure of meeting, and had the intelligence to match,” Killian explained with a heavy sigh and stepped away from the window, moving to sit down on the edge of the four poster bed in his room. 

He no longer needed such comforts such as sleeping; he found himself wishing to be able to experience the small things in life like sleeping, breathing and actually being alive.

“Aye it was difficult but I had the company of my rum to soothe my woes,” Killian smirked with a forced grin. He didn’t want to talk about Milah any longer, at least not yet. 

“And I suppose your fair share of women too,” Emma rolled her eyes, playing along with the ghost’s façade. She was keen to try to get him to tell her more about his past – maybe that way she could help him move on and deal with what was keeping him as a spirit. 

“Of course not Swan, that is bad form at its worst,” Killian quipped in defence against the insinuation Emma directed towards him. “Why would I drown the memory of my beloved by spending my nights in the company of another woman?”

“That's not what I've heard about sailors.”

“Seamen, confound it,” the Captain made sure to correct, which actually made Emma more amused than startled. She liked how old-fashioned he was in such a modern world. “Sailor is a landlubber's word. James Barrie understood that,” Killian smirked, looking forward to see Emma’s reaction since she was an author herself. He studied her closely, never taking his gaze from his houseguest.  
“James Barrie…” she took a moment to ponder where she had heard that name before. “You don’t mean J. M. Barrie? The man who wrote Peter Pan?” Emma wore a stunned expression, Peter Pan had been one of her favourite stories growing up. Who wouldn’t love a tale about a far off magical land where children never grew up and enjoyed countless adventures along with fighting pirates?  
“Aye, so you’ve heard of him,” Killian chuckled and stood back up, moving closer to Emma. There was something about her he knew she had yet to discover. That was one of the gifts of being a ghost. “He left a few of his unpublished works here as per my request. They may prove enjoyable to you and helpful with your writing,” the ghost offered, chuckling at the shock that still resonated on his companion’s face. “You seem surprised to know I had friends, Swan,” Killian added and raised an eyebrow. There was something surrounding Emma’s aura that made him curious, but he wasn’t going to mention his assumption just yet. Not until he could be sure.


	8. Chapter 8

“It’s not that, of course you must have had friends,” Emma corrected and looked the ghost in the eyes with surprise still written over her expression. “But I find the news a little hard to believe, are you saying you and the J.M Barrie knew each other?” she asked, needing confirmation from Killian. Emma struggled to believe that the author of one of the world’s most famous and loved children’s stories knew the ghost before her. However, with the presence of the pirate’s hook for a hand, Emma wondered if the author took inspiration from Killian for his story. 

“Aye, James and I were quite close mates,” the ghost confirmed with a casual nod, but acknowledged the look of surprise still residing on Emma’s expression. “Even after I ended up as this blasted spirit, he was the only one who believed in the possibility of ghosts.” Killian also recalled how James Barrie brought the three boys the author adopted to Jewel Cottage during the summer after their mother had passed away.

“Oh wow, well I wasn’t expecting to hear that,” Emma admitted, remaining rather dumbfounded. She found herself glancing down to Killian’s hook. It must have been immensely painful, with accompanying terrible memories, when he lost his hand. Especially with how poor medical treatment was in the past compared to the modern world. Emma had been intending on asking him about his hook but didn’t know how to approach the topic. “Did er… did Barrie ever take inspiration from you for any of his stories?” she asked, highly doubting the captain’s answer to be no. After all, he was a captain, and one-handed with a hook, it would have been too much of a coincidence otherwise. 

Killian raised an eyebrow and gestured with his hook, “It took you long enough to mention this lovely piece of hardware, my lady,” he chuckled. “Aye, I’d like to imagine I was the inspiration for his character Captain Hook. He was quite the personality don’t you think? The pirate?”

The American just jokingly rolled her eyes at Killian’s smug grin as he questioned her. “Yeah right,” she scoffed with a laugh, “if wax moustaches and perms are your thing, then he is quite the perfect character,” she added, seeing her new acquaintance react by glaring at her slyly, his eyes narrowed.

The captain wasn’t annoyed, although he did quite like the banter he shared between him and Emma. Killian felt confident that he made the right choice in allowing the woman to live in his beloved Jewel Cottage. They may have both been as stubborn as each other but Emma had caught Killian’s interest. Not only was she not easily scared despite his many attempts to ward her away from the property, but she was also an author, which meant Emma could perhaps prove useful in helping the Captain with something that had been bothering him for a while. 

“Actually Swan,” Killian corrected after clearing his throat. His arms were casually folded as he stepped closer to the newest inhabitant of his home, seeing no qualm in engaging in such conversation with Emma. “Let me remind you, my dearly departed friend described Captain Hook in the most flattering manner. The Captain, like myself, was educated at Eton, had the most devilishly charming blue eyes and Barrie made sure to let it be known that Captain Hook was the handsomest man he had ever seen,” he smirked, a flirtatious air gracing his expression as he gazed upon Emma who just scoffed at his statement.

“Oh I know, I have studied Barrie’s works,” Emma nodded in agreement and matched Killian’s smirk with one of her own. “And if this is meant to be a fair observation,” she added, mimicking – poorly- the Captain’s old-fashioned English accent that somehow had a hint of Irish in its tone. “Barrie did also describe Hook as at the same time being slightly disgusting,” she teased. A laugh escaping her. Quite unlike what she had imagined, the ghost of Killian Jones really did prove to be remarkable company in Storybrooke. However, she was quite looking forward to starting her new job at the end of the fortnight. 

Killian narrowed his eyes again in response to Emma’s attempt at mocking him. “Touché,” he said simply, studying Emma closely which made her a little uncomfortable. Emma didn’t know what it was, maybe it was his piercing blue eyes that held mystery within them, but whenever Killian met her gaze or looked into her eyes it felt as if he was staring right into her. Gazing into her very soul despite the many walls she had built up to protect it.   
“Run out of arguments have we, Jones?” she shook her head slightly, dragging herself out of her thoughts, trying not to show the unnerving effect Killian had over her. Emma didn’t know what to think of a ghost, not even a living man, potentially knowing her better in the short duration of her living in Jewel Cottage so far than the other men she had shared a relationship with ever did. Emma didn’t mean to sound argumentative or insensitive, she just couldn’t risk letting her walls down with anyone. Not even an apparition she found herself living with. 

“If you must know I was trying to be a gentleman and not argue with a lady. I do believe in Good Form,” Killian quirked an eyebrow. There was something surrounding Emma that the Captain just could not ignore. He had picked up on it when he watched over Emma on her first day moving into Jewel Cottage, while she was sleeping in the arm chair. It was surrounding Emma’s aura, and Killian could tell that she was yet to realise what had taken him a short time to deduce. “However, due to your persistence I must hasten to add that although Captain Hook may be described as being callous and bloodthirsty, Barrie did his best efforts to ensure it is clarified that these qualities of the Captain make him a magnificent pirate and not wholly unheroic.”

To say Emma was not used to losing an argument was an understatement. However, she had to admit that Killian was right. At the same time, the author had quite enjoyed the intelligent conversation the two of them were having. Whenever Emma tried to talk with Neal about her favourite books or divulge about a book she was reading or had just completed, he would only be interested if it was the basis of a film he had watched. That was something that irked Emma, how a person could prefer a film over the book it was based on. Most of the time she found the film was incomparable to the book. It even upset her when films elected not to include her favourite scenes or scenes that were considered as important parts of the original written text. 

“You’ve quite a high opinion of yourself Captain.” 

Killian just shrugged with a tilt of his head as a gesture of acknowledging Emma’s words. “Aye but I’d like to think my arrogance is justified. I am devilishly handsome and undeniably a gentleman.”

“Is that so?” Emma challenged, folding her own arms as she continued the banter with the spirit. He was more self-confident than anyone else she had met.

“Well I was known to be irresistible to women,” he replied smoothly, meeting Emma’s gaze once again. “And I’ve certainly caught your attention, love.” The Captain saw through the walls Emma had built up around her, he was intrigued by this woman. 

“Oh please, now you’re becoming blinded by your own ego there, Killian,” Emma retorted, stepping back from the ghost. She was not in a position to divulge about her own feelings and she most certainly was not going to fall for Killian’s flirtations. Emma did not come to Storybrooke in hopes of finding love again; she had given up on men. She wasn’t even harbouring any thoughts of interest for Killian. “What did I tell you about flirting with me?” the author pointed out. “Were you always so attentive to women? What must your wife have thought?”

“There may have been many admirers but I was never once unfaithful to my Milah,” Killian countered. He was always one to have charm but he could never betray his beloved wife, the woman he adored with all his heart. During his time being alive, the Captain only felt love for Milah and he was left devastated when he lost her. “We loved each other dearly and I couldn’t have asked for a better life when we were together. How could I ever hurt her or want anything more than what we had together?” 

Emma was touched by how sincere Killian sounded when he spoke about his beloved departed wife. It reminded her of how her parents were together and the love they shared. She honestly thought she had found love of her own, until she caught Neal cheating on her. Emma didn’t expect Killian to use such a heartfelt tone, the kind she hadn’t heard him speak with before. He must have loved his wife with all his heart and clearly still missed her dearly. “Did er…I mean, did you get the chance to be reunited with Milah when you passed away?” Emma asked carefully, watching Killian’s expression change to one akin to being distraught.

“Unfortunately no, unlike me, my darling wife did not take on the form of an apparition, nor my brother,” he sighed, if Milah had been a ghost he may have been able to move on with her. However, she didn’t leave behind any unfinished business. It was Killian’s unfinished business stopping him from moving on to a better place, and he didn’t have any intention of leaving this world. He didn’t think he ever would. 

“You must be quite lonely after all these years as a ghost, alone in this house without any company,” Emma mused, feeling sympathetic for the Captain as she and him left the bedroom, heading downstairs to the living room in search of her notebook. She had found the perfect place to focus on her writing in the house. At the back of the living room was a gorgeous bay window overlooking the ocean. It was complete with a window seat that Emma thought to be quaintly comfortable and peaceful enough that she could enjoy the company of her words and imagination, with the sound of the sea in the background. She could never have found anywhere like Storybrooke or Jewel Cottage if she stayed in Westchester County or anywhere else in New York. 

Jewel Cottage would always be precious to Killian. It was where the Captain and his brother were born and raised with their parents and where he and Milah called home until her life was suddenly cut short. There were decades of memories within the walls of the manor, from Killian’s childhood to his death. 

“Lonely? Why the bloody hell would I feel lonely?” he retaliated in denial, unable to bring himself to admit to anyone that the life of a ghost was filled with loneliness. “I have Buckley to keep me company,” Killian noted, referring to the dog sat on the sofa in the living room who woke up excitedly at the sight of his master and Emma. “And now you, Swan. What more could I need?”

Emma sighed heavily, she knew it would be quite the challenge to get Killian to open up to her. Perhaps he was making it difficult because she refused to do the same with him. She chuckled when the shaggy haired dog, Buckley, nuzzled against Emma, managing to stroke a hand through his fur before the canine went to sit down in front of Killian, panting as he looked up at the Captain, wagging his tail in anticipation. 

“Killian it’s okay to admit you’re alone,” Emma said kindly to offer some sort of support to the ghost. “You’ve been here as a ghost since your death with only pets to keep you company,” she added, smiling at Killian. “It couldn’t have been easy.”

“Aye… you’re right Swan it wasn’t…” Killian sighed and gently scratched behind Buckley’s ear, which the dog obviously loved, nuzzling his head against the ghost’s hand. “I never expected to end up as a blasted spirit, but I’ve grown used to my life as a ghost,” he frowned, but quickly corrected himself to hide how his fate had taken a toll on him, “I do find it quite entertaining scaring off anyone who tries to set foot in this house without my express approval.”

“I bet, but I still think it’s cruel that you’ve terrified innocent people over the years just to keep them away from Jewel Cottage,” Emma pointed out, expressing her honest opinion about Killian’s decision to use his haunting abilities at the disadvantage of others. “Like with Mr Gold, you may not like anyone involved with the matters of your precious house, but you scared the hell out of the man,” she added, recalling how scared Mr Gold had been to take Emma to view the property let alone accompany her throughout the house to explore its many rooms. 

“Believe me Emma, contrary to what opinions you have of me and Gold, neither he nor his family, dead or alive, are welcome into my house,” the Captain’s voice suddenly turned stern which made Emma wonder if Killian and Mr Gold’s ancestors were connected somehow. And not in a good way. “Getting scared out of my property was the least the bloody imbecile deserved.” Killian had reasons for hating the Gold family, reasons he believed were justified.

“Anyway, I should take Buckley out for his daily walk,” he quickly changed the subject, hearing Buckley’s eager whines to be taken out of the house for a while. “Feel free to go through the work James left behind in the attic, but just take caution, I don’t want you to fall over anything up there.” Even if Emma was unaware of what he had discovered about her, Killian needed her to be careful.   
Emma quirked an eyebrow at Killian’s request of being careful. She didn’t want Killian to leave her company just yet and wanted to join him instead while he took the dog out for a walk. “Why don’t we save that for later and you can show me his works yourself?” she suggested with a wide smile, hoping Killian wouldn’t refuse her. “Can I join the two of you? If you don’t mind?”  
The Captain turned to Emma and she waited a few moments while he considered her. She was relieved when he gave her a small nod. “Aye love, why would I mind?” he replied, actually surprised that Emma wanted to walk the dog with him. “It would make a change to the daily venture.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma stumbles upon something Killian would much rather forget...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating this story sooner it's been rather hectic with my health. That being said, I've got a few chapters to post today - yay!

“Buckley sure does love his walks doesn’t he?” Emma laughed, laughing more when the adorable canine barked as if in agreement to her words. “And he’s playful too, aren’t you a bundle of energy little fella?” she asked the dog sweetly, showing Buckley the ball she bought him from town when she was exploring Storybrooke with Ruby before her best friend had to leave. 

The dog grew all the more excited and panted happily in anticipation. He watched Emma’s hand moving in front of him as she held onto the ball, waiting for her to throw it. “Go and get it buddy!” she encouraged and finally threw the ball and without a moment’s hesitation, Buckley ran over to chase after the ball. 

“Aye and he’s loyal too” Killian nodded and glanced over to watch Emma interact with his pet dog as they walked down the field behind Jewel Cottage. It made the ghost smile to see how loving Emma was with Buckley and how the canine reciprocated Emma’s kindness by giving her his trust. “I don’t think I told you this before love, but I found Buckley when he was a stray puppy trying to seek shelter in the middle of a snow fall. I couldn’t allow him to freeze to his death and he’s been living with me ever since,” he admitted and chuckled when Buckley returned to them, placing the ball by Emma’s feet as his way of telling her that he wanted Emma to throw it again. 

Emma was touched to hear Killian open up to her about how he came to meet Buckley. There was something she loved about how the Captain raised the dog alone despite being a spirit. He may be smug and flirtatious but with how kind Killian was with his beloved canine companion, Emma suspected there was more to his character than he was letting on. 

Though Emma didn’t pick up on it, Killian was warming to having Emma around. He glanced round to Emma while she paid attention to a rather excited Buckley as he walked a small distance ahead of them. Since the departure of his friend James Barrie, Killian didn’t like having another human keeping him company on his strolls, that was until he crossed paths with Emma. 

“She just had to be another author, what are the chances?” Killian thought to himself with a silent chuckle, giving another glance towards the new inhabitant of his home. With anyone else who dared to show any interest in moving into his home, he would have been sickened at the thought of them joining him. Especially not down the route the three of them were walking down that afternoon. 

“Something funny Killian?” Emma asked and quirked an eyebrow when she noticed the apparition chuckling. Her tone wasn’t intimidating but curious.

“No Swan, I’m just enjoying the company,” Killian assured, sincerely giving Emma a compliment before looking ahead again. He found himself quite glad that he accepted the American in his home. The ghost usually despised the company of other people, however with Emma, Killian couldn’t deny that he didn’t feel so lonely now that she was around. In fact, due to what he knew about Emma, the Captain felt it his responsibility to look out for her. “Heed caution here love, the terrain turns rough when we divert from the path,” Killian advised. “I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”  
Emma had not expected Killian to give her such a compliment and was unable to stop the faint blush appearing on her cheeks. “The feeling’s mutual Captain,” she smiled and nodded in acknowledgement to her new friend’s advice, oblivious as to the reason why Killian was so concerned about her safety. “I hope you don’t mind me asking, where are we going? Or are we headed to nowhere in particular and just enjoying the lovely warm spring afternoon?” she questioned.

Emma didn’t have any qualms against having no destination in mind for their walk, it gave her a chance to take in just how beautiful the fields near her home truly were. What made it all the more perfect was that she could still hear the distant sound of the ocean. Emma could imagine herself working on her writing out there in the peaceful countryside. There was nothing like this back in America, it was wonderful. 

“Actually Swan, I was intending on paying a visit to an area nearby, we’re almost there,” Killian corrected calmly, keeping an eye on his companion to make sure she didn’t trip over the stones on the bumpy surface. “I’ve never brought anyone here before, but I trust you,” he revealed, whistling to Buckley to distract the dog from chasing after a butterfly that had caught his attention. 

“Oh..?” Emma was surprised by how welcoming Killian was after being so adamant to keep humans away. He had told her glimpses of his life such as his wife, his friendship with the author of Peter Pan and now here he was taking Emma somewhere that held some personal importance for the ghost. “Well then lead the way… but thank you Killian, you didn’t have to let me join you today and I appreciate it,” she smiled, wanting Killian to know she was grateful for allowing her to move in instead of trying everything he could to rid her from Jewel Cottage. She never should have made such a rash judgement of Killian the night they shared their first conversation. He was kinder than he initially seemed.

“Aye,” Killian replied simply and stayed quiet for a few moments until they arrived their destination. Buckley stopping by the Captain’s feet with a sad whine that was comforted when Killian petted his head gently. “It’s alright my boy, don’t worry,” Killian assured and checked that Emma was alright too, encouraging her to sit down on the grass. He didn’t want her to be exhausted from the trek in her condition. 

“Killian I’m fine, I don’t need to rest, really,” Emma insisted, passing Killian’s offer as being his attempt to prove to her that he was a gentleman. “So what is this place?” she asked, slowly beginning to develop some idea where they were when she noticed the small group of similar looking stones dug into the ground.

“Wait..” Emma uttered, her green gaze watching over Killian as he moved over to crouch in front of one of the stones. One of the graves. The grave of his late wife. She stepped closer, staying quiet to avoid upsetting Killian further when she noticed the mournful look in his eyes.

“It’s alright to talk about it Swan, they have been dead longer than I’ve been a ghost,” Killian spoke out to break the silence. “These fields are part of the Jones Estate, my grandparents, my parents, my brother and my Milah are all buried here.”

Emma felt a pang in her heart towards Killian when he said that, understanding the reason why that area was so meaningful to him. She couldn’t help but feel like she was intruding despite Killian having agreed to let her join him on the walk. This was a personal moment for him.

“You must find it difficult being here…instead of having them around..” Emma mused with sympathy for the Captain. It would be heart-breaking for her to be in Killian’s situation, to be a ghost without family and having only the graves as a reminder of the loved ones he lost long ago. Emma did often wonder why Killian was a ghost while none of his family had the chance to be an apparition. What was keeping him here? Surely, the answer had to be more than just his worry for his beloved Jewel Cottage. How was she going to get him to open up to him when Killian insisted his death was purely accidental? 

“Actually love, this helps me feel closer to them, even before I died I would come down here to visit my family,” Killian corrected, seeing Emma glance over to the grave beside his late wife’s. “Anya was my mother, she was the sweetest woman I knew. You would have liked her, she had a love for reading and wrote a few short stories of her own, alas they never got published but the stories she came up with provided my brother and I with entertainment as children,” he chuckled. Killian recalled how his mother tried to get some of her writing published but to no success. Which sadly was quite common for female writers while Killian was growing up. “I must have inherited my adoration of the ocean from her. It was being so close to the ocean that made my mother love this town so much.”

“I have to agree with your mom, Storybrooke is the perfect place to live,” Emma smiled. She honestly couldn’t wait to start work at the school, it would give her the chance to get to know more of the people in town. Although, she was also looking forward to getting to know Killian more, she was intrigued by his past and wished she could help him. It was clear how he still dearly missed his family. 

“Aye? Do you think so? I suppose you’re right, there is a certain air about this town,” Killian nodded with a heavy sigh but shook his head to drag himself out of his thoughts where he was recalling the happier times with his wife. 

“Yeah, despite the presence of modern technology, being here is like taking a trip back in time,” Emma replied, making sure that Buckley wasn’t roaming too far from them.

“Oh you should have seen Storybrooke in my time. It was glorious,” Killian pointed out. “As much as I enjoyed my time out at sea, I always did love being welcomed back home after spending months out on the ocean.”

Emma didn’t think that Killian ever spoke about his time at sea. She was reminded that he was indeed a Captain of the Royal Navy. He must have seen a lot of the world during the voyages he captained. Emma wondered what Killian did experience out on the high seas, what sort of ship he sailed and what the ventures were like. She knew the Navy of the modern day was considerably different to how it was back when Killian was still alive. How did his Navy career end? Was it because of losing his left hand? Did he lose his hand as part of an incident while being in the Navy?

The American was going to reply before noticing that Killian’s attention had returned to the gravestones before him. Emma saw the mournful look in his ocean blue eyes, Killian really was a man who had lost everyone he loved and cared for, Jewel Cottage was all he had left. However, again the same question entered her thoughts, what was keeping Killian here? Why was he being stopped from moving on? 

Judging by the dates written on the graves, Emma could guess who was Killian’s brother and who were his parents. There were also a few graves that caught her eye, mainly because the dates meant those buried beneath the headstones must have died as infants or children. Were they perhaps the children of Liam? The older Jones sibling? Emma didn’t think they were Killian’s children. Never did he mention them or give any indication that he was a father, although Emma knew Killian had been a married man. 

To avoid offending Killian by disturbing him during such a deeply personal moment by Milah’s grave, Emma stood up, slowly stepping away to give him some privacy. “What are you doing there Buckley? Huh? Buddy?” Emma asked Buckley sweetly, moving over to him when she heard the canine whining as he lay on a patch of ground in front of a stone that had been overgrown with plants and moss. It was clear that it was another grave, though less cared for than the others.

Carefully, Emma knelt down and moved some of the foliage from the headstone to see what was engraved on it. If she turned round as she did so, Emma would have noticed Killian realising her interest in the grave. The ghost stood up in silence, walking over to Emma but kept a distance between them. There was a reason why he didn’t care for that grave, Killian didn’t like the reminder of it.

When she managed to clear enough of the plants, Emma traced her fingers across the name written on the stone. Captain Killian Jones.

Emma was at a loss for words, she shouldn’t have been so surprised but with the presence of Killian still remaining, it didn’t really occur to her that of course Killian would have had a grave. Why was it so unkempt? Emma was confused and intended to question the apparition about his grave but grew startled to see Killian towering over her, causing her to jump with a hand against her chest. There was something eerie about the way he had just crept up behind her and looking at her instead of at his own grave.

“I’m sorry Killian I…I didn’t mean to pry, Buckley was whining and I wanted-…” she began to apologise before the Captain raised a hand in reassurance.

“You weren’t to know love,” Killian shook his head and stepped away from the grave, not wanting to be near where his body was buried. “But I’d appreciate it if you could now leave my grave well alone,” he insisted, not wanting to converse about his body’s resting place.

However, Emma had other ideas. “You’ve kept the graves of your family in such a good condition, but not yours..”

“Is there a point to that rather odd observation?”

“Killian why?” Emma asked, still insistent that Killian talk to him instead of trying to avoid the issues that bothered him. “It’s as if you’re trying to hide the fact your grave even exists,” she stated with furrowed eyebrows.

“Why would I want to acknowledge it Swan?” Killian countered, reluctantly opening up due to Emma’s persistence. “A grave is supposed to be where someone is bloody well laid to rest. However, unlike the rest of my family, I’m still here. Being a ghost isn’t exactly restful.” He knew what was keeping him from moving on but there was nothing he could do about it. 

Emma’s expression held an emotion of sympathy for Killian and gently bit her lip in thought. “Tell me what happened,” she requested kindly, looking up into Killian’s eyes. Emma wasn’t an idiot, she knew the ghost lied to her about the cause of his death. “It wasn’t the gas heater that claimed your life was it…? Killian please, let me try to help you.”  
It was at her words that caused Killian’s own words to be choked up in his throat. He took a moment to compose himself and fight off the threatening tears before they fell. “My death was far more violent than I originally implied. I intended on bringing an evil man to justice, risking my life in the process,” he explained, a tinge of anger in his tone. “It didn’t turn out the way I hoped and in the end, I paid the price while he and his descendants continued to get away with their crimes.”

“Is that why you’re still here after all these years?” Emma asked. She had no idea who was responsible for Killian’s death or that the ‘evil’ man’s family were still connected to the town of Storybrooke. “Because you have unfinished business here that you can’t resolve? What can I do to help you?”

“Why love? Am I such dreary company that you want the manor to yourself?” Killian chuckled to hide his unease. He was unsure if he actually wanted to move on if given the chance, the Captain had grown quite used to living as a ghost. And now he had met Emma. For the first time in quite a few too many years, Killian was enjoying the presence of another person. He liked having Emma around and wanted to get to know her. But Killian was a ghost, how could he expect the woman to become close with him.

“Killian come on,” Emma sighed, trying to show Killian that she really wanted to help in any way she could. 

The Captain did doubt if he would be willing to move on. However, if he did accept Emma’s offer, perhaps his heart could be put at ease knowing justice was done. It was about time those who wronged him and so many other innocent souls paid for their misdeeds. 

“Swan there might be a way, for you to help me,” Killian finally replied with an answer Emma was hoping for. It couldn’t have been a coincidence that Emma was a writer. No one else could have helped him since other people were either too naïve to welcome the thought that ghosts were real or too afraid of the ghost that haunted Jewel Cottage. “You’re an author are you not, love? One that lives in a haunted manor that everyone does their best to avoid,” the Captain began, gaining Emma’s curiosity. “I provided you with the perfect inspiration for your next writing endeavour. Me.”

 

“You want me to write a story inspired by you?” Emma asked feeling a little confused. How was that going to help with Killian’s unfinished business?

That where Killian had more knowledge on the matter. He was aware of the impact the written word could have, especially one written in truth. “On the contrary my lady, I was hoping you’d write a story about me,” he corrected. “My memoirs to be exact.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma begins to delve into Killian's past while the Captain starts to realise the feelings he harbours for Emma as he opens up to the author..

Chapter 10

When Emma first arrived in Storybrooke, she had never expected she would find herself writing a ghost’s memoirs to help bring him justice. Life was quite different from America, it was far more peaceful in the seaside town, quieter with more beautiful views of the countryside. The American also loved Jewel Cottage, especially now that it had been furnished with a combination of Killian’s furniture and Emma’s. 

There she was by the fire in the living room that evening, curled up on the couch with her notebook in hand to take notes on what Killian was telling her. The ghost opted to sit in his usual dark red arm chair near the fireplace, watching Emma with nothing but fondness in his eyes while Buckley sat down on the carpet in the middle of the room. 

“So that’s the facts of your childhood finished, like where you were born, who your parents were and how you had a brother called Liam. Why don’t we include some things about what it was like for you as a child? Like some memories to allow the readers to relate to you and-…”

“Make me seem more human?” Killian asked, finishing Emma’s sentence by making an assumption regarding what she was about to suggest. 

“I just think that the purpose behind your memoirs could make more of an impact if we ensure that the readers care about who you are and the man you were while you were still alive?” Emma expressed, giving a small shrug. She knew Killian wanted to out those who wronged him to help with his unfinished business. However, Emma was still oblivious to the identity of those who Killian sought revenge against but figured that the apparition she had befriended would open up to her more about his past as they worked more on his memoirs. 

“You are the author after all, Swan,” the ghost shrugged in agreement to Emma’s suggestion. He was rather enjoying Emma’s company and found himself able to trust her with learning about his past. Hence why Killian chose Emma, the new inhabitant to his home, to write his memoirs. It did come as an advantage that the American blonde was already an established writer. “You could talk about how my mother was an unpublished writer who used to tell us stories while my brother would snuggle up to her at night with the fire burning in the fireplace,” Killian smiled fondly, reminiscing on the past. His happy childhood with his darling mother. “My brother Liam and I were always closer with our mother but at the same time we knew our father loved us even if he didn’t know how to express it towards us often,” he explained, glancing at the very fireplace he had been talking about which was providing heat to the room. 

Emma wrote down her notes with a kind smile on her face as Killian continued to talk about some of the memories he had of his mother and brother. It was clear he adored his family growing up just by the way he was retelling the events of his past. She chuckled hearing the ghost tell her of a Jones family picnic to the beach for Liam’s birthday and felt her heart warm at the image of Killian’s mother tucking him into bed and tending to him during an illness as a child in the winter months. Killian made sure to tell Emma of his education, first with his governess and how upset he had been to start his education in public school.

“It must have been difficult to adjust to, having spent your childhood at home,” Emma said with sympathy, speaking of when Killian was sent to study at Eton. As had his brother a couple of years prior. 

“Aye…Homesickness is blasted thing to be inflicted with,” Killian explained, recalling how much of a challenge it had been to get used to living in school boarding rooms which was quite a stark contrast to dwelling among the comfort of his mother’s love. “I was always quite studious and wanted to make my parents proud, but quite early on I became closed off,” he sighed with an uncomfortable frown. The poor child had spent nights crying for his mother which the other boys inevitably noticed and didn’t hesitate to bully him for.

“I can imagine,” Emma nodded and offered her acquaintance a smile. She could tell the story of his initial year in Eton wasn’t something he looked back on with great enthusiasm. “Wasn’t there anyone who you could confide in for help? Maybe your housemaster?

“Alas, Swan, my housemaster wasn’t exactly the most pleasant of souls,” the ghost noted after clearing his throat, “he would excuse the boys’ actions as being methods of toughening me up when my father and mother questioned my weight loss and bruises when he arrived to collect me for the winter holidays,” Killian continued and turned his gaze from the fire to Emma. “I couldn’t have been more relieved to be back home. My family were substantially wealthy as you can imagine with my father, Lord Brennan Jones, as a judge. My brother and I were fortunate to have toys, train sets and extensive collection of books to entertain ourselves with” he smile, remembering the games he and Liam would invent as children. Some of the toys, including Killian’s favourite childhood train set, were still preserved in the attic of Jewel Cottage.

“It was due to my family being in the higher ranks of the social class that allowed me the pleasure of meeting my most cherished friend James, whom you know as JM Barrie.” Killian went on to talk of his and James’ reluctance to adhere to the rules of the society in which they found themselves. They found nothing wrong with mingling with or befriending those who were from lower ranks. Killian credited his mother for being the one to embed such morals into his heart. 

Emma had seen enough films and read several books to know that Victorian schools weren’t always the most pleasant of places for the young boys they provided education for. Especially those boys who showed even the slightest hint of weakness. 

“Going back to your time at school, didn’t your parents do something to help you?” The author asked. From the way Killian spoke of his parents, Emma could tell he had been lucky to have a strong bond with them and that he had been raised in a loving household. “Surely their position could have impacted your school life? Making a more positive change for you?”

“Aye, they did, but it wasn’t as straightforward as that love,” Killian sighed with a sad smile gracing his features. He never liked boarding school and to this day he still had qualms against it. “I had to endure months of punishment before my parents realised there was something wrong with their second son,” he explained.

“Oh Killian...” Emma spoke out in a whisper. It broke her heart to try and imagine how life must have been for Killian and the other boys of his time who went through a similar ordeal. 

“Aye, but don’t feel sorry for me Swan, I was fortunate to experience much happiness once I departed from Eton at the age of sixteen,” Killian replied, waving his hook in an assuring gesture. He chuckled a little, rather amused, at the look of confusion Emma gave towards him at the revelation of the age he left school.

“So you only went to Eton for five years? You didn’t stay on for college studies?” she asked with a tilt of her head, her blonde locks tied in ponytail like they always were while Emma worked on a writing project. 

“Alas no, but let me explain,” Killian began and stood up to casually pace around the room as he told his tale. He always thought he was destined to live his life as a ghost alone trying to fend off anyone who dared set foot in his home. That was until he met Emma. It surprised the Captain how her very presence made him feel less alone than he was with just Buckley and his previous animal companions he looked after. He only realised the craving in his heart for the company of another person with whom he could spend time and share experiences and conversations with after kindling a friendship with Emma. She made Killian happy to be around her. 

“The teachers and my housemaster mistook my symptoms of homesickness as me being a recalcitrant student, and deserving of the birch,” the ghost explained, placing his one hand on the sofa Emma was sitting on as he stopped behind it. “Don’t mistake it as a birch rod, it was rather like a cluster of birch branches that were bound together that resembled the head of a besom.” 

“Ouch..” Emma took a sharp breath, imagining how painful it would have been to be hit with such a cruel piece of equipment. It still baffled the blonde as to how schools in the past used such extreme measures to instil discipline into their students. “Killian that’s awful, how schools could deliver punishments like that is just shocking. It’s a relief it doesn’t happen in this day and age but you did nothing to deserve that sort of treatment.”

“That’s true, children need help and support rather than being beaten if they are struggling, and you’re right, it’s a good thing that the school system has changed drastically since my childhood,” Killian nodded, sitting down on the couch as Emma moved her feet to give him space to sit down. “But I was lucky Swan, after seeing the school had not improved with their treatment and that my hands and back were scarred and bruised with the birch instead of providing me with the help I needed, my parents moved to London during the Easter holidays and my father used his position to his advantage by persuading the school to allow me to live with them but still remain a student. For my own sanity.”

Emma nodded slowly, gradually starting to understand, she couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the apparition. Biting her lip, she hesitantly reached out a hand to Killian and was surprised to actually feel his hand in hers. It wasn’t like holding another human’s hand, one of the biggest differences was how cold he felt to touch, not so much as cold as ice but like a cool breeze. Even for Emma, the sensation was complicated for her to describe with accuracy.

“Hey it’s alright, I know I wouldn’t have been able to cope as an eleven year old, torn apart from my home to live without my parents in a boarding school,” Emma offered as a way of her giving Killian comfort. It couldn’t be easy reliving the particularly painful memories Killian had experienced. “But what about college? Why didn’t you stay at Eton past the age of sixteen ?” she asked in a kind tone, looking up to Killian’s ocean blue eyes.

Killian was stunned by Emma’s actions but didn’t pull his one hand away. He felt the kindness of her touch and was reluctant to be apart from it as he gently held onto her hand in return. It shouldn’t have surprised him since he was able to pet Buckley, but this was the first time Killian had encountered human contact since becoming a ghost. “Oh Swan…” he whispered beneath his breath. The apparition couldn’t deny it any longer, the blonde American in his home filled his heart with a warm feeling Killian had been a stranger to for so long. Why else was he able to trust her with his house and the secrets of his past? However, Killian knew that he couldn’t express these new feelings to Emma.

Emma had made it clear she was not interested in starting a new relationship with a living man. He couldn’t expect her to harbour feelings for a ghost. Although, at the same time, Killian was confused by the emotions in his heart. Was it just fondness he had for her? Or his heart playing tricks on him and trying to fool him into thinking he was slowly developing feelings for the first human he had welcomed into his life since his death?

“Anyway, as I was saying,” Killian cleared his throat and smiled to try and hide that he was bothered by his thoughts. “When I turned sixteen, I was still living with my parents, and my mother missed living here in Storybrooke, and I was more than willing to move back here with my parents,” he explained, seeing Emma was still holding his hand. “Instead of attending college, my father hired a governess,” the ghost clarified with a fond expression in his eyes. “Moving back to Storybrooke was one of the happiest times in my life, for when I returned that summer at the end of my final year at Eton, I fell in love with my Milah, my childhood sweetheart.”

“Oh that’s adorable, so you were with your wife since you were teenagers to when she passed?” Emma asked in admiration for how faithful Killian was to his wife. If only she could have found a love like that. However, Neal was more interested in cheating on her than trying to make their relationship work. “Out of curiosity… when did you realise you had fallen for Milah? How did you know for sure she was the one?” Emma asked and closed her notebook. This wasn’t for the memoirs but a personal question Emma had. Clearly Killian was the one with more success in finding love, something Emma convinced herself she lost faith in. She couldn’t be hurt that way again, not by someone she loved and cared about. Being betrayed by Neal was enough.

“I knew quite early on that Milah was special, which was why I made sure to court her and impress her parents before anyone else could have the chance,” Killian chuckled and went on to explain to Emma of the measures he took to court his future bride, by taking her dancing, horse riding and sailing. He also mentioned of his correspondence with Milah during their courtship via written letters and of the day her father finally accepted for his only daughter to be intended for Killian once the two reached the age of nineteen. “We understood each other and wanted the same things, which only made our love grow stronger. I still recall how heart breaking it was for me to leave my Milah when I was deployed by the navy,” the ghost added, glancing over to see the time on the antique dark pine grandfather clock.

“I was actually going to ask you about that, your military career I mean,” Emma tilted her head curiously with her book open again. She didn’t care that it was getting late, she was far more interested in Killian’s tale than in sleeping at the moment. “With the medals I found in the attic, you must have been a celebrated Captain,” she smiled, wanting Killian to know she was impressed by what she had found. When she discovered the medals, Emma was keen to do her research what the different medals were. For an apparition who always seemed quite proud, Emma was surprised by how humble Killian was about his time in the Royal Navy. She had never heard him talk of his time as a Captain and it was a time of his life that Emma was quite interested about. 

“There’s quite a lot I could say about my time in the Navy, but I’m afraid it will need more than a night to mention everything, and we’ve already discussed quite a lot about my past,” Killian explained, seeing Emma trying to stifle a few yawns. “Besides you need you rest,” he offered, not wanting the blonde to be too exhausted especially in her condition.

“Alright, we can pick this up again another time,” Emma reluctantly agreed, not bothering to hide her yawns anymore. With how tired she was, she was glad when Killian helped to put a blanket over her as she snuggled up on the sofa, laughing when Buckley jumped onto the sofa to join her for the night. “Goodnight Killian, and again, I promise we will bring those who’ve wronged you to justice,” she said tiredly, resting her head on the pillow.

“I have no doubt about that Swan, but for now you need to sleep,” Killian insisted kindly and crouched down by the couch. “Goodnight, love,” he smiled, resting a hand on Emma’s cheek as she fell asleep. “Sleep well darling,” the ghost whispered and kissed the back of her hand before making sure Emma was comfortable in her sleep and left the room, heading to his private library for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma receives some life changing news...

“Ugh... what did I eat last night…?” Emma groaned as she leaned against the wall of the bathroom after throwing up for the second time that morning a few days later. She had been feeling a little odd for the last couple of days but the American didn’t think anything of it. “I better not be like this for when I start work…” she said to herself, grateful that Killian had listened to her insistence of not joining her in the bathroom while she was being sick. Although, Emma couldn’t help but notice how attentive her new friend had been with her lately . He had been so caring, however, she dismissed it as Killian attempting to prove to her that he was indeed a gentleman.

The Captain was concerned how pale Emma looked when she finally arrived downstairs for breakfast. “Are you alright love?” Killian asked as Buckley lifted his head in a sad whimper, sensing that Emma wasn’t too well. “Why don’t you take today to rest? Swan, you need it.”

“Killian honestly I’ll be fine, really, it’s probably an upset stomach,” Emma insisted. She hated being ill and resting. It only made her agitated if she had to rest all day. “If it gets worse, I’ll go into town and buy some medicine from the pharmacy,” she added while setting a slice of bread into the toaster, shaking her head as a thought crossed her mind. One she wouldn’t express to Killian. At least, not until she was sure. 

Killian watched Emma closely, trying to keep the smirk from his face. It was only a matter of time until she discovered what the Captain had known for quite some time. He wondered what the American’s reaction was going to be to the news. “Aye?” he raised an eyebrow, feigning ignorance as he stood up from the chair at the kitchen table. “Well you’re certainly choosing the most apt breakfast to have if you have an upset stomach,” he shrugged, eyeing the toaster. “You may find that a bland diet will help,” the ghost offered to help Emma with her sickly symptoms. “However, I would especially recommend the ingestion of salty crackers and trying lemon, it usually helps,” he shrugged, wondering if Emma would pick up on his hint towards the truth behind her current condition. 

“Crackers and lemon, huh?” Emma mused while going over the dates in her head while she filled a glass with warm water and took the toasted slice on a plate to the table. “I could give it a try if the sickness doesn’t die down,” the blonde nodded, willing to try the advice Killian was so kind to give her. Although she couldn’t help think of a possibility of why she was feeling unwell that morning. Emma didn’t know for sure but she was unable to throw away the idea that she might be pregnant.

“Make sure you get salty crackers, not the sweeter brand,” Killian made sure to inform the inhabitant of his home who had grown rather fond of. It was wonderful to have someone like Emma living with him in Jewel Cottage. He was beginning to face a struggle with his emotions. Opening up to Emma, welcoming her into his home and allowing her to work on his memoirs on his behalf resulted in the Captain allowing Emma to have a place in his heart. Killian had tried to convince himself it was only an infatuation or just him enjoying the American beauty inhabiting his abode. They may have come from different walks of life and different times and lands, but Killian couldn’t help but feel that Emma understood him. Just like he understood her, despite the two not knowing each other for very long. 

The ghost honestly felt like he could trust Emma with helping him with the task of his unfinished business. He would have never trusted anyone else with the responsibility, but Emma was that exception. Killian knew he was taking a risk, but from how Emma handled the revelations of his early life and the passion she couldn’t hide from her eyes to know more, he grew convinced he had made the correct choice. The way he saw it, Emma was the only one who would be able to help him with his unfinished business. And he was hardly going to meet anyone like her again. Killian had been a ghost for well over a hundred years, yet Emma had been the one person not to be scared off by his haunting presence. She was the only person Killian encountered in his life as a ghost to not be afraid of him but curious to know the mystery behind him and he was impressed by her eagerness to assist him in making sure those who wronged him paid for their deeds. 

He was surprised by how Emma trusted him and believed that he was the innocent party and that she truly wanted to help him. Killian could tell she wasn’t doing this for her benefit or to get rid of him. 

When Emma first met Killian, she honestly did think he was a proud man and downright stubborn with horrid manners. However, as the two got to know one another Emma realised how important good form was to him and how loyal he was to those he cared about. Especially after they began working together on the ghost’s memoirs, Emma grew to realise that Killian’s stubbornness and witty nature was an act to hide what he truly felt in his heart. Much like she frequently had the habit of doing. Emma could tell that Killian had been through a lot in his life, with the struggles of his childhood, loss of his wife, parents, brother and the feud he had with those who he wanted to bring to justice. He had every right to be upset, Emma would have been too if she had to live indefinitely as a spirit. She understood now why Killian had been wary regarding who he allowed to live in his beloved Jewel Cottage. 

It was his way of protecting himself. Emma was grateful that Killian had trusted her, and she honestly did care about the ghost. The author wouldn’t have offered to help him using her writing skills if she didn’t think he was a good man, granted misunderstood. But he didn’t exactly make it easy on himself with the flirtatious comments he would address Emma with from time to time. She liked how he was caring about her in recent days and it did amuse her when Killian would make remarks about people who would pass them by during their daily strolls when walking Buckley. Especially since Emma was the only one who could see the ghost. In return of Killian opening up to Emma, the author was doing the same by being honest with him regarding her relationship with Neal and truth behind her reasons for making the move to Storybrooke.

“Make sure you visit the Scarlet t Pharmacy,” Killian voiced after breakfast while Emma was getting ready to leave the house dressed in her red leather jacket accompanied by her woollen beanie. “And insist on speaking to William, not his gossip of a wife.”

Emma just rolled her eyes, unable to remove the smirk from her face with how much of an old man Killian sounded like. She was learning to get used to his comments and the fact that they were from two different time periods. Anyone who conversed with Killian could tell he wasn’t a modern day soul, his accent and the language he used clearly showed he was from the Victorian Era. Emma, in her conversations with Killian, especially when in Jewel Cottage, felt like she was experiencing a brief glimpse into the past. It was nice. She wasn’t the sort of person who would make fun of or point out the sort of language Killian used, it was how he was raised many years ago and how he spoke while he was alive. Emma would be lying if she said she didn’t think the Captain’s tone and his vocabulary gave an air of a gentleman about him. 

As per Killian’s advice, Emma did visit the Scarlett Pharmacy he recommended. She couldn’t help feel her symptoms were being caused by something other than her choice of evening meal the day before. The more she thought about it, Emma did realise she was late. That could have been due to the stress of moving, be even so, a part of Emma suspected the reason was a little bit more life changing than that. She needed to find out for sure, to put her mind at ease.

After a brief encounter with Mrs Anastasia Scarlett , the author understood why the ghost referred to her as a gossip. The female pharmacy assistant had tried to talk to Emma about her first impressions of Mr Gold, the vendor who had been responsible for Jewel Cottage. However, Emma attempted to brush the woman off by expressing that she had only known Mr Gold in a professional environment and that the only contact she had with him since moving to Storybrooke was on the matter of the rent. The blonde honestly could not wait until Jewel Cottage was hers to own once the first year was over. Emma could tell how Killian was grateful of the prospect of Mr Gold no longer being affiliated with Jewel Cottage, especially after she noticed the ghost’s reaction to the vendor’s presence when he visited one afternoon to see how Emma had settled in to her new home. There was no hiding Killian’s look of great disdain.

Even after Emma had politely informed Anastasia that she did not wish to converse on the matter of Mr Gold, the black-haired woman insisted on inquiring about Emma’s choice of dwellings. In particular, the rumours of Jewel Cottage being haunted. “It must be terrifying to live in that old mansion all alone,” Anastasia remarked as she began to stack some shelves. “Especially with that ghost around, how do you sleep at night? I suppose with the lights on?”

“On the contrary, I sleep quite well at night thank you, and in the dark like everyone else,” Emma shrugged, wanting to browse for a pregnancy test but didn’t want Anastasia to observe her doing so. The last thing the American wanted was to be the talk of the town for more reasons than just buying the haunted ocean side manor. “The Captain’s ghost allows me to rest,” Emma added, intending on it being a joking remark, until she noticed how her words had been taken the wrong way with how pale Anastasia became.

Like everyone else in the town, Anastasia truly believed Jewel Cottage to be haunted by Killian’s ghost, which was why she always stayed away from the house and the area of land accompanying. She couldn’t fathom as to why Emma would purchase a property with such a dark reputation. “I would hate to live in a house of someone who killed themselves a long time ago,” she stated with a shudder, clearly oblivious to the truth behind Captain Killian Jones’ death. 

Emma rolled her eyes, hating the rumour of Killian that had become common knowledge around Storybrooke. None of it was true. “That’s just speculation, he died a heck of a long time ago, I doubt people actually know for sure how the Captain passed away,” she stated in defense of her friend’s reputation. “And we have to remember that he was a captain of the Royal Navy, I would expect that he had a noble death,” the author made sure to add. “Besides, he seems to be the sort of man who thought too highly of himself to be able to take his own life.”

It was true, as the blonde got to know Killian more since moving into his home, she could see how much value he held for himself. Emma also knew from Killian himself that he didn’t claim his own life. Why else would he want Emma to write his memoirs? Emma still thought back to the conversation she and Killian shared during their visit to his family graveyard. His words hadn’t been detailed on the matter of his passing, but the American could easily assume that Killian was either murdered or killed as part of a feud. The cause of which Emma was yet to determine. She was also curious about who brought Killian to his end, resulting in him existing as an apparition trapped until his unfinished business had been settled. 

“Clearly you don’t know the history behind the man who used to dwell in the manor you now own,” Anastasia uttered with ignorance. Emma had been the first person in her memory who was willing to live in Jewel Cottage. She was sure no one lasted more than a few days before Emma came along. The assistant pharmacist thought Emma was rather peculiar for living in a house that was surrounded by rumours, mystery and the supernatural. No one in their right mind would think Jewel Cottage was a perfect home. However, Anastasia put it down to Emma being American and from out of town, meaning she didn’t understand how terrifying of a decision she had made. The assistant was convinced that sooner or later, Emma would learn to regret choosing Jewel Cottage and move out of the house to somewhere better. 

“I assure you, I know him better than you and any other resident in Storybrooke, I have after all am living in his home that he has been kind enough to welcome me to,” Emma finally snapped, she had enough of Anastasia’s constant array of insults towards Killian. He didn’t deserve any of them. She knew the Captain was a kind man at heart and to be honest, if this was what the people in the town acted like, spreading nothing but negativity about Killian, Emma didn’t blame him for not wanting any of them stepping foot into his house. 

The author was not put off by Anastasia’s shocked expression as she looked at Emma, speechless. “Now that we have that sorted, would you mind directing me to William Scarlet? I believe he’s the main pharmacist?” Emma asked, wondering what Killian would have thought of how she handled the situation if she told him. She could just hear him reacting by telling her that he was rubbing off on Emma given how she confronted the pharmacist’s wife. “I would appreciate it if I could speak to him?” she asked with a polite smile.

Anastasia was at a loss for words. Needless to say, Emma didn’t make a good impression on her, not that Emma exactly liked Anastasia either. The pharmacist’s wife nodded and placed the box of stock down before heading to the back to retrieve her husband. Of course, not without telling William everything that happened – well, her side of the story.

“Hi,” the wide-eyed pharmacist with a traditional Cockney accent greeted with a friendly smile to Emma as he walked in. “You must be Miss Swan of Jewel Cottage? I have to say, you’re the first person I have ever met who has so easily rendered my missus speechless,” he chuckled.

“Hi there, you’re William Scarlet right?” Emma replied and shook the man’s hand. She was surprised by the stark contrast between him and the woman he was married to. It amused her to think what their life must have been like together. “And I am sorry about that, it wasn’t my intention to upset, I can only apologise, I don’t know what came over me,” Emma admitted.

“Don’t apologise, please there’s no need,” William was quick to reassure. “I should be the one to thank you, given how much of a gossip she can be, and please, call me Will,” he added and stepped behind the pharmacy counter. “So, what I can do for you?” the pharmacist asked, willing to help any customer who walked into his store. 

“Thank you for being understanding,” Emma smiled before expressing to Will about the matter she needed his help with. 

When Emma arrived back home after visiting the pharmacy and going to pick some groceries, she was eager to answer the question that had been taking over her thoughts. She would not be prepared if the results turned out to be positive, however a part of her thought she would be disappointed if the test was negative. Either way, Emma just had to know. The dates added up.

Emma had been in quite a hurry to head up to the bathroom that it slipped her mind to acknowledge the ghost in whose home she now lived in. She could feel her heart beat heavily with nervousness in her chest after she took the test while waiting for the results. When the results made themselves known, seeing the double lines on the screen of the pregnancy test had really shaken Emma. Being a mother wasn’t something she was expecting to happen as part of starting her new life in England. What was she going to do? The author needed to speak to Ruby or her mother, but it would be hours until either of them would be awake back in America. Emma certainly had no intention of telling Neal of the development. Just because she was carrying the child they unexpectedly conceived did not mean she was going to welcome him back. She could do this without him, without the man who betrayed her. Who’s to say he wouldn’t hurt their child? Neal wasn’t the sort of father Emma wanted for her unborn baby. Besides, there was a chance the test could be a false positive.

Emma couldn’t kid herself. ‘It must be positive…’ she thought to herself, glancing back down to the pregnancy test in her hands. The signs were all there, with the sickness, not to mention the dates did add up. She had no idea what to feel about the news. 

“Swan, you seem vexed love,” Killian raised a brow from where he was in the first floor landing as Emma left the bathroom. “And pale, as if you’ve seen a ghost,” he added with a laugh to make her smile, a laugh that quickly faded when he saw Emma shake her head, implying she wasn’t in the mood. She needed someone to talk to about the revelation of her pregnancy and right now Killian was the only one there. How could she explain her problems to a ghost?

“Killian not now… please,” Emma sighed and looked away, walking past Killian until she felt the apparition gently grab hold of her wrist. 

“Emma wait, why don’t you talk to me about what’s bothering you?” The Captain was not going to let Emma push him away. He needed her to see that he was there for her, to talk to. Killian wanted to help, in any way he could. He also knew what it was that had left Emma so stunned – that she had found out about her pregnancy.

“You wouldn’t understand, this isn’t the sort of conversation I can have with a ghost.” The blonde was being difficult and pulled her hand away from Killian with her back facing him. “Just let me deal with this alone…” she mumbled.

“Anyone’d have thought that working on my memoirs and seeing my grave would remind you I was a live person once,” Killian replied in a calm tone rather than his usually witty one. He didn’t think Emma would use the fact he was a ghost against him again. He slowly stepped closer and as a way of comforting Emma, Killian placed his one hand to her shoulder. “Just so you know love, the room across the hall from my bedroom would make quite a wonderful nursery.” The ghost revealed, watching Emma’s reaction closely.

The blonde was just about to repeat herself before acknowledging what Killian just said. “How…?” she asked in a surprised whisper and turned to look at the apparition. Did he know about her pregnancy? How was that even possible? Especially when Emma only found out a few moments ago. “You know I’m pregnant?”

“Aye.”

“So why didn’t you say something and tell me?” Emma asked with confusion. It was clear she was still trying to adjust to the news of the life growing inside her. “How long have you known? Killian, be honest with me.”

“I realised there was something surrounding your aura the day after your friend Ruby had left to go back to America,” Killian had no qualms in being truthful with the expectant mother. “But I wanted you to discover the development yourself, besides, ask yourself love, would you have believed me if I had told you that you are with child?” he added, quirking an eyebrow. “And forgive me if I’m crossing the line, but Emma, I know you can be a good mother. You don’t need that bastard making your life difficult again.”

Emma could tell Killian was referring to Neal and nodded, as if needing more than just her own self-confirmation that she could raise a child without the presence of the father. “Thank you Killian,” she finally smiled and met Killian’s blue gaze. “but I have to admit, it’s creepy how you could tell I was pregnant, from my ‘aura’,” the blonde laughed, the word “pregnant” still sounding surreal to say.

“Think of it as my ghostly gift,” Killian shrugged with a playfully smug grin. Happy to see Emma smiling again, he couldn’t deny how her smile warmed his heart. “And don’t worry, I’m wonderful with children. If you have a boy I could teach him to sail.”

“Oh, is that so?” Emma quipped, rather touched that Killian was willing to be there for her and her child. Given what she knew about the time period he was from, it would have been greatly frowned upon for an unmarried woman to be pregnant and look after a child alone. Yet Killian was here, offering his services without judging her. “And if I have a little girl? I wouldn’t want her to be frightened into fits if she saw you,” she added, placing a hand on her stomach that would be growing in size over the next nine months. How was she going to explain to the school she was yet to start working at that she would need maternity leave towards the end of her pregnancy?

“You needn’t worry about that Swan,” Killian assured with a small smile still painted on his expression. “I never frighten little girls into fits.”

“Well I’m just putting my potential daughter first,” Emma shrugged as she started to walk away from Killian, heading downstairs. The ghost following behind her. “ I have to think about the bad language she'd learn and the morals she my pick up from growing up around you,” she joked, making it clear she was joking with the Captain. 

“Confound it, Swan, my language is most controlled...” Killian was quick to correct as he appeared on the ground floor when Emma was halfway down the staircase. “And in regards to my morals... I lived a man's life, and have no shamed in admitting it. You ought to know by now that no woman's ever been the worse for knowing me...” he winked, never able to resist the chance of flirting with the woman who lived in his home. “I am a man who believes in good form and I'd like to know how many mealy-mouthed bluenoses can say the same.”

“Mealy-mouthed bluenoses?” Emma had never heard that expression before and looked at Killian rather amused. “See, Killian that sort of language is exactly what I’m talking about. I need to make sure that my child doesn’t develop any bad habits.”

“Oh your infant will pick up bad habits from their mother,” Killian teased right back with his eyes lightheartedly narrowed. “The woman who startled the poor Mrs Scarlet t on their first meeting.”

“What? You were keeping tabs on me?” Emma gasped, “Killian Jones you sly –”   
“Uh-uh Swan, watch your language,” Killian tried to stifle his laugh while putting a finger to her lips, “You need to think of the child,” he smirked, using Emma’s words against her as he gazed upon her with a suggestive glare.

“I’ll let you have that one Jones,” Emma remarked, noticing the way Killian was looking at her. “Which is a mistake on my part given your huge ego,” she teased before giving her friend a kinder, softer expression. “By the way, I should tell you something.”

“What’s that Swan?” the ghost tilted his head curiously, keeping his comments to himself when he saw the small blush on Emma’s cheeks as she spoke in response to his previous expression.

“Thank you,” she clarified with a smile of sincerity. “For helping me come to terms with my pregnancy and assuring me I won’t be alone through it.”

“Of course darling, you can always count on me.”


End file.
